For Passion or for Pranks?
by Spadekun
Summary: After Finn has met the Flame Princess, he is determined to make things right. But will a newcomer to the Land of Ooo not only ruin his chances at love, but ruin his heroic reputation as well! M for possible lemony scenes and some strong language.
1. Prolouge

Meh, Got on the AT bandwagon and not getting off any time soon (or at all! xD) AT is so great, but meh. Hope my writing gets better while continuing this story. Enjoy and all that! :P Please no flaming or trolling when reviewing :U

Also, my first fanfic FYI xD

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the official Adventure Time characters, but I do own OC characters presented later in story.

**[Prologue:]**

In the Land of Ooo a young boy sighs as he looks outside of the tree fort home in which he resides in during a rainy storm. As he watches the outside, he wears a cyan shirt and navy blue shorts; as well as a white hat with small bear ears.

Noticing the young boy depressed, a light orange talking dog asks him, "What's wrong bro?"

Rather than respond, the boy just sighed and continues staring out the window.

The dog continues,"Finn, buddy. I'm sorry ok? But you know why we can't see her, right?"

"Mmm..." was all Finn could say in response.

"Well, I'm off to bed then, don't go do something crazy." the dog finishes as he climbed the ladder to their bedroom.

"ok Jake..." Finn mumbled. As he best friend and brother went off to bed, he remembered what happened that fateful day a couple nights ago...

**_[Flash-Back]_**

_"..It's a girl!" Finn exclaimed as he saw the girl dowsed from PB's liquid-rockets begin to fall off the tree fort's roof. Without a second thought, Finn quickly reacts to save the girl from falling, Using the wad of hair to hold him. Once he caught her and dragged her back into the home, he took a quick glance on her beauty. _

_Now awake, the girl quickly gets off and dries herself, then yells at him._

_"What's wrong with me, huh? You don't like me!" She yells in anger._

_"I like you..." was all Finn could say in response._

_Blushing, she paused for a second. She snaps out of it and continued, "What's wrong with you!" After drying off, she shook her hair back to it's original state and gave a good hard slap to Finn, leaving a stinging hand-shaped burn mark on his face. "Don't EVER mess with me again!" she warned him as she left, leaving the home in ruin from her presence._

_Finn was shocked at what had occurred that he didn't say anything for a while. Then, as though to break the silence Finn turned to his bro Jake and asked, "Who was that?"_

_"The Princess of the Fire Kingdom..." Jake responded nervously._

_Finn looked back to the window then back to Jake, quiet. "... Dude...I think I have a crush..."_

_"Whaaaaaaaat!" Jake shouted just as histerical as he reacted when he found out that Flame Princess was evil. "Dude, you can't have a crush on her! She's evil! She just tried to burn our house down!_

_"Y-Yeah, but..." Finn looked down,"I really like her..."_

_"NO! NO BUTTS! I know it's my fault this had happened.."_

_"Wait... Jake? What did you do?" Finn asked with a stern look._

_"Oh uh... well..." Jake felt guilty that this had happened that he didn't want to say._

_"Jake! Tell me!"_

_"Ok! ok! Fine..." Jake then took a deep breath and then shouted everything that lead to what had just happened in a quick long and hard to listen sentence. After Jake quickly finished telling Finn, it became silent again. _

_Using this time of silence, Finn tries to fully comprehend everything what Jake had told just told him._

_"Finn..?" Jake suddenly asked._

_After a minute or so, Finn then says,"I still like her..."_

_"No way, dude, you can't! SHE'S EVIL! We both just saw what she can do!"_

_"So? You said Marceline was evil too, and she's actually a radical dame"_

_"Well she's different"_

_"No she isnt"_

_They then continued arguing with Jake saying about how Flame Princess was not right for him and Finn going against it. It ended with Jake forbiding Finn to go after Flame Princess, even if it meant he had to tie Finn up. Rather than go through with that, Finn reluctantly agreed..._

**[Back to present]**

After everyone in the tree fort was asleep, Finn quickly got his prepared stuff and went out to meet with the Flame Princess. Knowing that Jake had caused such an uproar, he felt it was his duty to resolve the misunderstanding. He also couldn't wait to meet with her. As he was about to sneak out, Finn looked up to their bedroom and said to himself, "Sorry Jake, but I need to do this..."

In a not too far off distance of the tree fort, a mysterious person looked upon the young hero leaving his home in the dead of night. The person grinned as Finn had soon disappeared from sight and said,"What a perfect chance. I think I'll take advantage of this his and spread some chaos" As the person had finished saying this and began laughing, the moonlight soon revealed the person to look and sound exactly like Finn. This doppelganger's menacing laugh continued as he went towards the tree fort.

**[End prologue]**

Hmm, well hope this is a good start. Will try to post later this weekend.


	2. Ch 1 Finn's new attitude

Sorry for not updating this weekend, had school stuff to finish =3=;

Hope you enjoy this as much as I did, though I feel I might have rushed it.

Again, all AT characters do not belong to me, only the OC characters,

**[Recap]** Finn had left home to make amends with the Fire Princess, and perhaps start off more than friends. Meanwhile, a mysterious shapeshifter came about and disquised themself as Finn. What menacing acts does this "Finn" want?

Ch.1

As it neared morning of a brand new day, Jake the magical dog was feeling sluggish from the emotional drama he had went through with finn for the past few days. And for a guy like him, he isn't up for any of that stuff, even though he's a romantic. As he tries to wake up early to make breakfast, he notices Finn wasn't in his bed. Then it hit him, before he fell asleep he thought he heard the front door open close last night.

_Crud! Maybe Finn went to meet with the Flame Princess! Even though I told him not to!_

Then, just as Jake was panicing he notices a faint smell of...waffles..?

And... bacon?

_Wait a minute..._ Jake thought to himself. _Bemmo can't cook... So that means... hrmm... That means..._

Jake takes a while to come to a conclusion due to his lack of focus. He then breaks from his thought when hears a familiar voice, "Yo Jake! You awake? Time for breakfast dude!"

_So Finn made the breakfast! Then that means he is still here! And that means he might have not have left! Oh thank glob._

"On my way down!" Jake yelled back.

As he made his way down, he sees Bemmo already on the table with its portion of food while Finn was finishing making a new batch of scrambled eggs.

"Oh, hey Jake. Grab a seat." Fin said as he took a seat.

"Hi Jake!" Bemmo waved.

"Hey..Wow, uh. Quite a meal you got here" Jake replied as he got to his seat.

"Ya, well I did some thinking.."

"Aha! So you did go out! What did I say.."

"Hold up Jake!" Finn exclaimed. "Yes I did go out..

"I knew it!"

BUUUUTT, I just went out to take a breather and all ok? I didn't really leave the house you know."

"Hmm ok.. continue then." Jake said. He did his best not to try to interupt Finn anymore.

"Well as I was saying, I did some thinking. And you were right. I shouldn't be going out with that Flame Princess. She really is evil, heck she went and burned my pictures of PB you know!"

"See, I told you!" Jake blurted.

Fin nodded before he continued,"Yup... but I still feel a bit sad because of PB not wanting to date me, ya know?"

Jake then wanted to suggest something so he said, "Then what do you wanna do then to help you get over PB? Maybe I can.."

"No Jake." Fin quickly replied with straight face.

"Wait, what? I didn't even say anything. I was just going to suggest.."

"_That you'll go look for a new princess for me to crush on__._ Isn't that what you were going to say?" Fin pointed out.

"Well...not exactly... sorta..." Jake mumbled in reply.

Fin continued to explain"Of course you were going to say that. And though I understand from where you're coming from, I just don't feel like having a crush is something I should be doing right now..."

"So then... what do you want to do then?" Jake asked earnestly.

"Well.." Finn paused for a minute. After his minute of thought he continued,"How about we go prank the Ice King!"

"Ya lets go... wait huh? Prank huh... a bit odd that you're suggesting that."

"Really? I thought we do that sometimes?"

"Well we do, but it's mostly me who suggests doing that. Most of the time you want to do is go adventure."

"Hmm, guess I'm not up for that junk today."

"Ok.. Might as well. Oh oh! Finn!"

"Ya?"

"You know what time it is?"

"Not really, maybe we need watches?"

Jake then blankly looked back at Finn in confusion.

"C'mon Jake, we're wasting time. Lets hurry and prank the Ice King already."

_What the glob? Is it me or is Finn acting a bit too odd... Maybe it's just me but I'll ask again..._

"Hey Finn, you sure you don't know what time it is?" Jake asked again.

"Oh ya... it's adventure time... yay..." Fin replied in a dull tone.

_Wow.. Finn has seriously become a buzz-kill? Either something funky is going on here or I'm overreacting. I'll just go along with this for now._

* * *

><p>"What the glob! This map is so not math!" Finn yelled in anger as was trying to make his way towards the fire kingdom. Apparently he's lost...<p>

Finn sighed. "Man, wish Jake was here. He could've brought me straight to the fire kingdom. And *yawn* Sure can go for a quick nap right now..."

While Finn was looking upon the map he had to figure out his location, there came some rusling in the bushes.

"Who goes there!" He shouted, pointing his sword towards the direction of the noise. Finn then sees a creature stand and exit from the bushes. From the looks of it, the creature was like himself, only slightly taller than him. Once Finn got a good look at him he ask,"Stranger, are you good or evil?" still pointing his root hilted sword at the stranger.

The stranger had a white jacket on him, with the hoodie part hiding most of his face; though some silver hair was poking out from the hoodie. He is wearing some black jeans and two different colored gloved, red on the right and black on the left. On the left side of his jacket, it had a logo on it which it showed a burnt card with all four symbols of the card deck. A clover, a diamond, a heart, and a spade.

The stranger spoke, "Well last time I checked I'm good. Got a problem if I was evil?"

Finn could sense this person was glaring at him like he asked something he shouldn't have.

The stranger added, "And how do I know you're not evil?"

"Well...no...And I'm not evil! I'm righteously good!" Finn exclaimed with his usual enthusiam.

The stranger laughed a bit before he replied, "Name's Matthew, Matt for short. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Finn, and same here."

"You seemed troubled Finn, do you need help with something?"

" Well, I kinda do have a problem..."

"Well, what seems to be the trouble then?"

"I'm a bit lost.." Finn said, a bit upset.

"How so?" Matt said puzzled at the trail of Finn's sentence.

"Well, even though I've adventured all over Ooo, I haven't been this far away since that time in the desert." Finn pointed out.

"So you're saying that you're lost because you can't get to where you want to go right now."

"Yup.."

"Well where are you going?"

"Fire Kingdom, do you know where it is?"

"Oh that place. Ya, I've been there." Matt then went on and gave directions to Finn in the shortest route to the Fire kingdom. Once he was done, Matt gave a ring to Finn and said,"Here. Since it's your first time to such a hot place, I think you'll need this high leveled flame shield ring. Just don't lose it ok?"

"Thanks for the help Matt! Hope we meet again!"

"Back at'cha! And good luck winning 'her' heart!"

Finn turned red when he heard that last part. He wanted to yell something back at Matt, but he was already out of sight.

* * *

><p>Fin and Jake have just finished pranking the heck out of Ice king and had made a run for it from the Ice Kingdom.<p>

Once they were sure they were at a safe distance, they took a break.

"hehehe, that was so algebreic right Jake?" Fin laughed hysterically.

"Hehe... ya... really great.." Jake quietly replied.

_What in glob's name have we done! Sure Ice King is a nerd and all, but we just went and blew up half of his mountain home! How the heck did we even do that!_

Jake was thinking to himself.

Fin groaned before he said,"Man, now I'm bored... Hey Jake. We should go try pranking some of the candy people next!"

"The heck Finn!" Jake started to protest "It's already bad enough we went and did something like that to the Ice King, now you want to go prank the candy people? The heck is with you?"

"Well, it sure sounded like a fun idea before you made it sound stupid." Fin grunted.

"What do you mean it sounds stupid? It is! We both know that the candy people can't handle being surprised so much, or theyll explode!"

"Fine. We'll do something else. Stop being such a girl." Fin just said.

Just as Fin and Jake were deciding what to do next, Matt had just reached the Ice kingdom to see the devestation that was left behind.

The whole scene looked like one of the mountains was actually a volcano and it exploded, destoying the nearby surrounding and leaving a gigantic crater in the middle of the once home of the Ice King. "Damn... I'm too late.. I need to find her quickly.." Matt said to himself as he made his way towards the destruction to find survivers and clues.

* * *

><p>Ya... well just to tell the difference between real Finn and the fake Finn, I've made 'fake Finn' to just Fin in some parts. Since Jake does not know that the Finn he is with is a fake, I'll leave him calling fake Finn Finn when he talks to him. Dunno if I'm going too fast or too slow on development so help me out and review! May give a decent lemony scene next chapter if you guys do! xD<p> 


	3. Ch 2 Steamy moments

Sorry for not updating earlier. I have finals and other stuff coming up so this is my only chance to do anything as I finish up my school for the quarter. Enjoy!

Also, again I do not own Adventure time, Pendleton Ward and his staff do. I only own the OCs that appear in this story, which of course are obvious unless you haven't seen Adventure time, which you should! xD

* * *

><p><strong>[Recap]<strong> Fake Finn and Jake went off to prank the ice king, newcomer named Matt met with the real Finn and assisted him to the fire kingdom. They depart and head towards their destinations, but during this time fake Finn and Jake have just decimated Ice King's home. Fake Finn then tries to get Jake to help him prank thehad left home to continue their pranking into the candy kingdom.

Ch. 2

After what felt like hours, Finn has finally reached the fire kingdom. He takes a breather from all the walking he sits on a nearby rock to , never thought the fire kingdom would be so... mathmatical..and really hot.. Finn thought to himself as he continued gazing the scenery from where he was. He sees the fire kingdom's castle look like multiple volcanoes attached to a gigantic one, fire splurting out all around it. He also sees various spellike symbols around the sky, one giant one replacing the spot of the sun. What gets him though are the various creatures he sees surrounding the kingdom's plains, amazed at how many there were in such a kingdom he had never been to.  
>While he is in amazement of the kingdom, he is surprised by a familiar voice, "Ey, Finn! What's you doin' here?"<p>

Finn turns back and sees Flambo standing right behind him.

"Hey Flambo, just thought I would pass by and all" Finn lied, not sure as to why. Probably because he was unsure if he is allowed in the fire kingdom in the first place since Jake pissed off the royals, which was who he needed to see. And Finn was right.

"Well, you should hurry wit the sight seeing and go. Fire king gots an order to kill or capture you and Jake if anys of you two came by." Flambo warned.

"Well, it's mostly Jake's fault. And I really just came to apologize for it all.."

"Hmm..." Flambo pondered."Well... ok. Lemme see if we can get an audience and gets you your chance."

Just as they were about to go, Finn remembered the ring he got and placed it on. He felt some kind of invisible magic barrier surround him, molding according to his human structure. Once the barrier was formed, he felt the same as he would have felt back at home, warm yet cool. With that, Finn and Flamo went towards the kingdom.

* * *

><p>"Whats you mean we cant go in?" Flamo spat back at the guard. Flambo had tried to reason with the guards into letting Finn a second chance in to make amends, apparently though it wasn't going well.<br>"Well, that's what the Fire King said. 'Prince Finn is to never enter the Fire Kingdom. And any friends of the prince are to be treated the same.' Sorry bro." One of the guards replied. "Didn't you get the memo shortie?", the other retorted.

"Ya ya, I know. But Prince Finn came by to apologize for what happened, right?" He asked Finn came alongside Flambo, he replied, "Yup. I feel that we got off the wrong foot and all so I hoped I could apologize to the fire king for all the trouble me and Jake caused.."

"Sorry but orders are orders" the guard they were talking to said.

"Ya, so if you got nothing else to do here, then leave!" the other guard shouted. "Be lucky we didn't kill you on the spot and letting you go with your lives!"

Finn was not happy with how things were going. Flambo was trying again to reason but then the guards pointed their spears at them and threatened them. Finn couldn't wait anymore."Flip this! I'm breaking in whether you like it or not! HE-YA!" Finn screamed as he lunged at the guards and drop kicked them both.

Finn then rushed in yelling random stuff, but some of it can be heard,"apologize...FP...Jake...jerkbutt..."

Flambo was shocked at what happened. After seeing Finn rush in like the idiot hero he is he said,"Sheesh, that boy sure is determined. Better follows him before he gets lost." Flambo then followed the trail of unconscious guards and broken property left behind by Finn.

* * *

><p><strong>Prior to Finn's arrival to the fire kingdom...<strong>

"Grahh! What's wrong with that boy! Can't he make up his mind!" FP screamed in her bedroom in both anger and confusion. "First he sends his baffon of a dog to do all this wooing and serenading for him. Then he says he doesn't like me just cause of my temper; then he says he likes me again as soon as I try to burn his house! The heck wrong is with him!"She groaned as she laid upon her bed, looking at the ceiling.

"...What's wrong with me...?" She quietly asked herself as she rolls to her side on the bed. "How in the heck did I start falling for some some jerk like him..." She whispered to herself as she began her think about Finn, hoping that he would come by and rock her world. As FP began her fantasy, she started feeling tired and dozed off. She did go through quite a lot for the past twenty-four hours, and she was in some dire need of rest."Perhaps a nap would do me some good..." she said as she soon fell asleep from exhaustion.

FP slowly wakes up to find herself back in her bed, feeling a bit cold. She looks to find that she is in erotic red velvet corset and black thong lingerie. Surprised at the situation she was in, she quickly took a blanket to cover herself, unsure as to how she even got into such perverted clothing. She then hears the door to her room open and gasps. Prince Finn is there, standing right outside looking so handsome and magestic. Though frozen in awe at the sight, she regains her senses and yells at him. On the inside, she was embarrased and hating that she was shouting and cursing Prince Finn, she was actually happy he had passed by.

She was wishing she'd stop, but she kept going,"What in the fire kingdom's name is a pervert like you doing here! Get out before I call the guards on you and have you killed! You insensitive jerk! Pervert! Idiot!" Even though she was mixed with embarrassment and hate, Finn didn't show much reaction, he would just stare at her with lust in his eyes though FP didn't notice through her hateful remarks she was throwing at him. After her tantrum seemed to have finished with her panting from shouting so much he finally spoke," Finished?" with a smile.

She turned redder than she ever had, and tried to hide it by looking away. After slowly closing the door, Finn waltzed in and sat on her bed, placing his hand on her shoulder. "I know I've been an insensitive jerkbutt, and I understand if you don't want to see me."Regreting to have said that she tried to apologize but she then found her lips come in contact with his. He was kissing her! And not just any old kiss, it was the well known lover's kiss, "the french kiss". FP didn't know what that meant, but she was enjoying it. As this kiss continued, his tongue was fighting her's for dominance, and it seemed as though he was winning. Was Prince Finn this good in kissing? I feel like my head is spinning... these were some of the many thoughts FP was thinking as they continued. Just as she was getting used to the kiss though, he broke off backing a bit from her.

"W-why did y-you stop..?" She asks, wondering why he would stop something so wonderful. "Because, that wasn't what I came here to do. And from the looks of it, you must have expected it." He said as he glanced at Fp's garments. Realising this she became as red as her hair and tried to hide herself under her blankets but it did nothing to help her. She can only hear as what she assumed Prince Finn removing his clothing, and she quickly got back up to see that she was right. "T-the heck are you d-doing! P-p-put your clothes b-back on pervert.." She ordered, he didn't listen. As soon as he was done, she was wide eyed.

Finn showed of quite an interesting body, with few scars around him, and a well developing a nice six-pack, it took a while before she noticed his pièce de résistance. He had a long nine in a half shaft that was only partially hard, which both shocked and annoyed her. "Stop pointing that thing at me! And why the heck is it hard in the first place!" Again, she just kept making excuses into wanting him to leave, but she was really dying to have a taste of the 'main course' in front of her. And apparently he wanted her just a much. He placed his index finger on her lips and moved close to her ear, whispering, "Prepare to have the time of your life" and with that he laid her down on the bed, removing the blanket which was her only protection.

As both of them looked into each other's eyes, Finn continued and begain feeling every inch of her body. He started from the top, rubbing one hand by her neck, then slowly glided his hand down. He then got to taking off her corset, exposing her breasts. He stopped his advance towards her lower region only to begin groping her breasts with his free hand while sucking on her breasts. From all this she moaned at the pleasure she was recieving, sheepishly trying to resist but eventually stopped. After a while, he then made his way down to her lower regions and slid two fingers into her. Electricity flowed through her as she felt his fingers go up through her slit. Noticing this, Finn continued pumping his fingers at a faster pace while biting and squezzing her breasts harder. Her moans became louder and louder as she was barraged with the pleasure she was feeling from her breasts to her vagina.

From all of this pleasure she was about to climax. "P-Prince Finn.. I-I..m going to cu.." she said, though regreted saying anything for he stopped as she was about to cum. "Wh-why did you stop?" FP asked, a bit weak from all the pleasure building up in her. She then saw why, he was going to do her. Literally. With his now fully hard twelve inch cock lying on top of her stomach. He positioned his crotch in front of her folds and grabbed hold of her waists. Before he continued though, he leaned in and kissed her again then asked,"You ready my love..?"

Though she began feeling scared she replied, "Yes my prince. I am." And with that he penetrated her...

* * *

><p>FP wakes up in her bed and finds herself alone. She hears a royal guard outside bashing at the door, summoning her for her presence as asked by her father, the fire king. "I'll be on my way! Just... give me a minute." "Understood" The guard then sounded like he left and she slowly got out of bed. As she did though, she noticed how weak she felt as if she had gone and consumed a ton full of alcohol and was right now having the dreaded hangover. As she was trying to get out of her sleep mode, she felt something wet between her legs and placed a hand there. Her groin was so wet and sticky she quickly looked under, only to turn scarlet. What the hell was I dreaming? She thought as she realised she had gotten the lower part of her bed almost completely drenched in her own sweat and cum. Her dream of Finn after all that foreplay must have been a fantasic one, yet it was so rudely interrupted by the sudden disturbance. She quickly recovered and changed into her usual princess dress. "Whatever it is that father needs, it better be worth it," she mumbled to herself in anger as she stormed her way to the throne room.<p>

* * *

><p>Ya... well kind of got lazy at the end there... it's freaken 2 AM in the morning and it was just daylight savings time so OTL, i need to sleep and shit. =_=;;; Laters for now reader! :D R&amp;R<p> 


	4. Ch 3 Fin is being a butt!

_Sort of a filler chapter for what happens with Matt, Fake Finn and Jake. I don't know why, but I will sometimes have Fake Finn like this: "Fin". Please don't be too bothered with it, since I suppose I use it to differinciate between real and fake Finns. If you do, just post a comment or whatever and I'll see if I can fix it._

**Ch. 3**

After what felt like hours of searching the wreckage of the once grand ice king's lair, Matt finally finds the ice king, who apparently is in what looks like some kind of ice armor or what's left of it. He hovers over the remains to see if the once crazed king is still alive. As soon as Matt is about to touch him, he recieves a screeching girly scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! AHHHH!" the old man screamed.

Matt quickly covered his ears in response and tried to yell at the screaming old wizard to shut up, then a penguin comes by and slaps him. Afterwards he went silent as the penguin started sqawking to him.

"The fu...?" Matt said slowly removing his hands from his ears. He then saw the old king finally calm and seemingly happy.

"Oh dear, sorry about that. I thought you were someone else...", ice king finally said in a giddy tone.

" 'Finn' right?"

"H-how did you know?" ice king shuttered hearing the name again.

"Well, that wasn't really Finn if you hadn't noticed. That 'Finn' was a shapeshifter. Can you tell me what happened?"

"Really?... Well that explains a few things... okay then I'll talk. But could you help me out of this though, kind of stuck here." ice king said as he struggled to move from his heavy armor.

Matt reluctantly agreed and broke free the king from his restrains of leftover armor and threw him a spare jacket. After covering himself up with the blanket the ice king then started discussing about what the fake finn and Jake did. Well, it was more like what they made him do. It started with them scaring the crap out of him when he got home. He of course then fought with them trying to get them out of his house. After a while 'finn' then led ice king into slipping onto the floor and blasting some icicles from the ceiling. That then led to hitting a specific spot of the floor, which somehow cause the floor to collapse. Ice king being the one to not want to ruin his home anymore, he went and shot an ice blast at the collapsed floor but instead missed because of 'finn' tackling him and made him shoot further into the hole, which then started a sudden eruption. Afterwards they escaped while ice king quickly made his ice armor to save himself from the icy explosion.

...

"Ya... so that's it. Anything else?"

...

"Hey dude, you there? Helloooo"

"Yes I'm here. I'm just thinking."

While he was lost in thought as to what to do next, the ice king was discussing with his penguin on making a new home from the remaining mountains. As soon as he found a suitable place for his new home, he was about to leave until Matt asked, "So you do not know where 'Finn' and Jake went to?"

"Nope, not a clue. Now if you will excuse me, I got a new home to make. Let's go Gunther."

With that the ice king left, carrying his penguin companion with him.

Not much clues were around for Matt to help him so he decided to head to the candy kingdom to se if the fake finn and Jake had been around there.

* * *

><p><strong>[Meanwhile with Fin and Jake]<strong>

"...Ok. Just so we're clear on this; we are just going to the candy kingdom to get some stuff from PB ok?"

"...Ya I guess."

"No pranking got it!"

"Ya, I got it!"

"Sure it may be funny, but as I said; don't go pranking the candy people. They are sensitive."

"Fine, _Jake_."

Fin was riding on Jake as they made their way slowly to the candy kingdom. On the way, Jake was getting worried about Finn's sudden behavior so he asked the first thing that came to his mind.

"Finn, what's with you and pranking all of a sudden. Did hanging out with Marceline rub off on you too much?"

"What? No, I just thought we should do something different that's all" Fin replied, seemingly a bit nervous.

"Well, I guess so. But I still think Marceline had something to do with you being different."

"And what's so different about me huh?" Fin questioned Jake in an upset tone.

"Well for one, you seem more serious than you usually are. And much more angrier..."

"The hell I am! You're just overthinking things JakE!" Fin said, suddenly having a high pitched voice when finishing that last sentence.

Jake was surprised at this. Sure Finn would have moments he would sound girly and all that, but that just seemed too girly... Maybe he was overthinking things...

"Hey Finn.." but before Jake could finish, he found that Finn had already got off him and ran towards the kingdom's gate.

"Wait up Finn!" Jake ran full speed to catch up, only to regret what he was seeing.

As Fin made his way to the casle's grand doors, he was pranking and running every candy person that stood near him. Some he flipped over, some he made scary faces to to the point they fainted, others he just tackled to the ground. He was being a complete jerk! And Jake couldn't take it anymore. As they made their way to the castle's grand doors, Jake yelled at Finn, "Dangit Finn! What the hell is with you! You are being a being a big butthead jerk to everyone!"

He turned to Jake and just replied,"Well, since you don't seem like you'll follow me anymore, then I don't need you anymore."

"Finn... what are you say.."

"I'm saying that you aren't my bro anymore. No leave me alone."

Jake was heartbroken. Never in his life would he have ever imagined his best friend and blood brother say something like that. Hearing that made him so depressed that he quitely left for home, not uttering a single word. This left Fin to do whatever 'he' wanted.

"Finally that stupid mutt is outta my hair. Now maybe I'll have some fun with the princess~" Fin said as he slowly made his way towards Princess Bubblegum.

* * *

><p><strong>[During this time but with the real Finn]<strong>

"Crud..." Finn said as he was being dragged to the throne room of the fire kingdom. Apparently running in like a crazed lunatic wasn't a great idea as he had thought. Tied up and being closely guarded by ten elite fire soldiers, he couldn't resist even if he wanted to. As he was being brought further down the hallway, he realized he didn't know where to go even if he wasn't captured; making it somewhat convenient. After a few mintues they finally arrived, with everyone except the flame princess present.

"So" the fire king said," come back to ruin my kingdom once more Prince Finn!"

Of course he would be angry, who wouldn't. All Finn could do was say what needed to be said.

"Your highness, I'm so sorry about all the trouble I caused. And for being.."

"I have no time nor patience for your petty apologies! Now that I think about it, I should just have you killed now for trespassing!"

_This is so not math!_ Finn thought to himself as he saw the guards poise their weapons at him.

"Any last words, _Pince Finn_?" the fire king asked as he prepared to give the signal.

"I do" said someone in the corner.

The king turned to see his daughter looking at him sternly.

"The heck is wrong with you dad?"

"Daughter, stay out of this matter."

"No! I want to hear what he wants to say. Besides, I want to know what's the deal with him..."

"Flame Pri.."

"Quiet you! I'm still mad at you" She yelled at Finn, trying to hide the blush she still had from earlier. She was actually happy that Finn came, but did her best not to reveal it.

The king was in deep thought from this for he too was wondering why such events had led to this situation. Though he thought this, he kept his composure and replied

"Ahem, well then. After thinking things a bit more carefully, I suppose I'll allow you to speak." Flame Princess was quite happy about this as well as Finn.

"BUT!" The fire king stated," If I myself find your excuses and apologies to be poor like your gifts, then I will without a second thought have you killed! NOW SPEAK!"

"Oh uh..." Finn stuttered. "First o-of all, I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused..." He then did what he could to try to explain what had happened from his perspective of the things that occurred in the fire kingdom earlier. Of course the fire king and flame princess would interrupt him by asking a few minor questions here and there like, but Finn kept up with the story so as to not get sidetracked. He started with how he was 'dumped' by a certain princess he liked for a long time (did not mention the princess' name though) and that his bro Jake, not servant, went to find a new princess for him to crush on. In which case, Jake met Flambo and was led to the fire kingdom, thus leading up to the serenading, the gifts, and confusing the flame princess on if he liked her or not and him meeting her for the first time. "...And that's pretty much it. Just to be clear, I'm not a prince, nor some elemental. I'm just a human boy who's an adventurous hero of Ooo!" He finished proudly.

Everyone was quiet. Not only was this boy not a prince, but he was a human and a hero! The king was quite distraught, how could he let such a goody-two-shoes being into his kingdom. He couldn't let his only daughter who was evil be with someone who was good, it would be no different as to have her date a water elemental! Though is daughter wasn't thinking the same thing. Before the king could say something, FP spoke, "Well then. Father, I'd like to accept sir Finn here as my boyfriend."

"WHAT!" yelled the fire king. Finn was happy that she said that, yet sad that her father wasn't so agreeable.

"I CANNOT ALLOW YOU TWO TO DATE!"

"WHY NOT!"

"BECAUSE... BECAUSE.. BECAUSE HE IS A HERO. AND YOU ARE MY EVIL DAUGHTER!"

"Hey!" Finn interrupted, "Don't go calling FP evil! She's just... unique" He said blushing.

FP also blushed, making the king a bit worried yet relaxed now. He sighed before he replied,"Well, from the looks of it I really don't have much power here do I. My daughter can make up her own mind now that she is getting older, and seeing her taking a liking to you as you to her I am only disappointed of your title. You sure you are not a prince or some kind of lord of some land?"

"Well.. I kind of am the king of the goblins... But that's because of some matters I helped them resolve."

"Well. Good enough for me then. I hereby allow my daughter the flame princess to date Finn the human, king of the goblins!" The fire king announced. Everyone was happy, especially FP and Finn.

FP and Finn were so happy things turned out this way that afterwards they decided to go out on an official first date around the fire kingdom. Of course though, with some supervision of a few fire guards, since the fire king is still a bit untrusting of Finn. FP and Finn didn't mind though, they were enjoying themselves.

[Back to Fin at the candy kingdom...]

Fin was strolling around the candy palace, amazed at the structure of the entire place. 'He' asked peppermint butler, who was coincidently around where PB was, which she was currently in her laboratory.

"Perfect" Fin said to 'himself' as he made his way towards PB. Once at the lab door, 'he' gently knocked the door with an evil grin slowly growing on 'his' face.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, 'Finn'. Mind if I talk to you PB?"

"Sure, come in Finn."

* * *

><p>Ugh, finally done! I is sorry for not posting this earlier. Life was crazy for me these past few weeks since my last post. Home the story is going ok :D plz R &amp;R and I guess some Flames is allowed, just no troll flames plz :c<p> 


	5. Ch 4 What the Cabbage?

Yo readers, how are you all? :D Hope you are enjoying reading this story more than I am writing it. wish I had someone to help me with this cause writing is definitely harder than reading... So here is the next chapter, chapter 4! XD

[Recap] Matt found and questioned the ice king of fake Finn's whereabouts; Jake leaves fake Finn after being abandoned and that this 'Finn' was being a jerk. Real Finn is captured but with FP's help was able to convince the Fire King to allow them to date, and got to apologize for the misunderstandings. Real Finn and FP then go on a 'date' while fake Finn makes his way into the Candy castle and meets up with PB.

* * *

><p>"Perfect" Fin said to 'himself' as he made his way towards PB. Once at the lab door, 'he' gently knocked the door with an evil grin slowly growing on 'his' face.<p>

"Who is it?"

"It's me, 'Finn'. Mind if I talk to you PB?"

"Sure, come in Finn."

Fin made his way into Princess Bubblegum's lab after being allowed in. As he entered, he noticed that the princess was quite busy with something. Her back was facing him, blocking his view from whatever she was working on.

"Sooo, PB what's up?"

Before she answered a 'poof' noise came about and an orange smoke erupted in front of the princess. After the smoke subsided she mumbled a bit before turning and responding,"Oh I'm fine Finn. What brings you here to my lab. And where's Jake?"

"Eh, just bored I guess. Nothing much to do today..."

"And Jake?"

"Hmm, oh! Ya, Jake. Well he said he had something to do today, something about Lady and all that." Fin calmly said.

"Hmm..." PB said to herself as she was still focused on her experiment.

"Anyways, what are you making?" Fin asked.

"Well," PB said as she was writing down notes, "I'm studying a plant that some of the candy people found a few days ago. Apparently this was quite a popular plant before the mushroom war."

Fin walked up to take a look at the plant. It looked like a rose, which got Fin confused.

"uh, isn't this just a rose?"

"Well, yes and no. It looks like a rose, but for some reason it emits some kind of spore that is quite enticing to those that come near it, mainly females. Using the potion I was just working on allows me to analyze the plant without being affected by its spores."

"The flip? How does it endise a girl? Can't see how some rose would do that..."

"It's entice, and that is why I am analyzing it. When my candy people found it, some them were all giving various yet random symptoms." PB then went and pulled a petal off from the supposed rose plant and was getting a small sample to look at via microscope.

"Like what" Fin was quite interested in such a plant, maybe it could help him prank the vulnerable princess...

"Like how some of them were shivering, looked overly joyful, some were emitting bodily fluids. Fever..."

"Wait, what?" Fin was surprised.

"Oh well, it's nothing. Nothing at all. Anyways, is there really nothing you need Finn cause I will be quite busy with this plant"

"Well.. there is something I wanted to say..." he nervously said.

PB was quiet. She had a feeling that she knew where this would be going. But to be sure, she let him continue. She stopped her work and turned to him to listen to what he wanted to say.

"Princess Bubblegum, you know that I like-like you right?" he began.

"Finn..." she wanted to say something but he continued.

"I really do li-l-l-lo-love... you. But I know that you don't like me like that. So..."

Now she is confused. _What is he trying to say?_

"So.. I think that we shouldn't be seeing each other anymore.."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I just can't bear this thought of not being with you even though we both know we can't. I just want to know for real why we can't be together. I don't want that crap about me being too young or anything like that, the real reason!"

The pink princess was shocked by how things were going. "Finn, if you already know then why should I say..."

"Because..because I loved you! How can I know whether or not we have the same reasons?" He continued, moving closer to her little by little. "Maybe it's because I'm not old enough, or maybe not man enough. Or maybe i'm not even your type,I don't know? For all I know, you might have some else you like-like and you've just been leading me on all this time!"

"Finn.. please calm down. You're scaring me..."

"How can I? Most of my life I've been trying to win your affection and all I get is kisses on the cheek and you saying you don't like me that way? I..."

Finn paused, being already so close to her.. He can see the fear in Peeble's eyes, like he was no different to some monstrous stranger that just barged into her room unannounced. After staring at her for a few minutes, he pulls out a pie out of nowhere and throws it right into her face. "Pfft, hahaha! I got you!"

The princess was now confused. Finn had just scared her to the point he would have to call her guards and he just stood there laughing? She then realized that he just pranked her with the old pie trick.

She wiped off the pie and said,"What the cabbage Finn! You almost scared me with that mean attitude of yours just to throw a pie at me?"

"Hehehe, yup. Sorry about that Peeble's. Just felt like you needed the wake-up call" Fin replied. She kind of understood what he meant. Though she didn't notice it herself, she was quite sleep depraved.

"Kind of obvious huh?" the princess asked as she was cleaning herself from the pie remains.

"Ya, found out as soon as I came in, have you been overworking yourself?"

She turned back to her desk and thought. She had recently been given lots of requests and royalty stuff that she hadn't gotten any decent sleep. But getting hassled with questions then pied in the face isn't her idea of cheering up. But well it's Finn, maybe he got some pranking from Marceline...

"Thanks I guess, though not something I would think of to help me out." the princess said as she was returning to her experiments.

"No prob Peeble. But for reals, I kind of want to know why we can't be together.."

"Finn.." She paused, now a bit irritated that he is returning back to this subject, maybe with another prank on hand.

"Fine, fine. If you don't really want to say then that's your choice. Just one thing then..." Fin said as he held a random vial filled with some unknown contents. "Catch" he said as he threw the bottle at the princess. She turned and realized that he had just threw something and just barely grabbed it. She then saw that she had grabbed it on the opposite end, having the contents of the vial to spill all over her. The contents that spilled on her were one of the samples of the 'rose' that she was studying.

"The heck Finn! *cough cough*" She mustered as she suddenly became weak, as though her remaining energy had been drained.

"Hehehe, later '_Princess Bubblegum_'" Fin said as he jumped out the window of the lab.

"Finn... get back,here!..." was all the pink princess could say as she slowly blacked out.

**[Meanwhile]**

Not too far in the distance, was Marceline the Vampire Queen heading towards the candy kingdom with her umbrella in hand. Not having much to do on this day, since she couldn't get a hold of Finn and Jake she decided to go mess with Bonnie. As she floated to the kingdom though, she saw smoke coming from the direction she was heading. As she neared her destination, moans of pain and anguish began to fill the skies.

"Whoa, what the Glob happened here." Marceline said as she landed hear the kingdom's town center. Just as she is about to ask some candy people the situation she head a scream coming from the castle. She flew to the direction of the scream and found that it came from one of the towers. Knowing the place like the back of her hand, she remembered which tower and headed to that one, one of PB's labs. As Marceline got closer, she noticed Finn was running away.

"The heck? Hey Finn!" she called out to him, wondering why he was fleeing when he should be heading towards the princess' castle. She wanted to go after him but heard a low moan come from the lab's open window. She decided to go to check on PB instead, thinking she could find Finn later afterwards. She was glad she did that, cause once she entered she saw Princess Bubblegum on the floor.

"Bonnie!" She shrieked. She flew over PB's body and quickly looked for sign of life. _Pulse, barely. Skin tone, almost as pale as mine. Just what the heck happened to you PB... _These were some of the thoughts Marceline had when she was checking to see if the princess was alive. After a few shakes, Marceline was able to get a response.

"...? Is that..you...?" Peebles barely managed to say, sounding a lot different then she usually does.

"Don't worry Bonnie, I'll get some help. Just stay still." After seeing she was alive, Marceline was about to go get help until Peebles grabbed her arm.

"Please... stay..." she said. The vampire was confused. She then saw that the pink princess' hair was really long and covering her face. curious, she moved some of that hair to reveal something shocking...Princess Bubblegum looked a bit older but a lot more seductive. She didn't have her usual innocent princess look, but instead had an adult look. She sure didn't look like her old self.

"Holy crap Bonnie! You look...different, ya. Different!" Marceline said, shocked at the sudden change of appearance.

"Ugh... what are you talking about.." PB said as she suddenly regained her strength and consciousness, though still very weak.

"Dude, just look at yourself" Marceline said as she brought a mirror to her. She took it from the vampire queen, stared at it, and was quiet. She just kept staring at it for the longest time, it made Marce think that she froze or something.

"Hey, Bonnie. PB? Bonnibel, you alive? Hellooo.."

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME!" she screamed. She then looked up and growled,"FINN!"

"...Damn it. I'm too late!" Matt said hiding behind the shadow of one of the towers. "I should go to the treefort and warn the real Finn than waste time on that fake." Matt then went ahead and snuck his way out of the candy kingdom and towards the treefort. As he was taking his leave, he saw that banana guards running around all armed and upset. _I better hurry, they must be after who they think is the real Finn... _He though as he increased his pace.

* * *

><p>*Phew* Finally done with this chapter. hope this one is ok. Don't worry though, there will be some action for real finn, FP and the others! R &amp; R :P<p> 


	6. Ch 5 Oh Finn!

**Ch. 5 Oh Finn!**

"Finn!"

After covering her ears from such a loud scream Marceline asked,"Sheesh PB, what the heck are you so pissed off at Finn?" _Wow, is it me or did she sound hot when she yelled like that?_

Rather than reply, Bonnibel started muttering to herself, "Wenn ich meine Hände auf Finn, werde ich ihn zu der Schwelle des Todes zu erwürgen. Dann ... dann ... dann ..."

"Hey! Bonnie! You listening!" Marceline snapped at her.

"Huh? Oh, Sorry Marceline. I didn't see you there. When did you get here?" PB replied innocently.

"When did I get..I was here the whole time! The heck happened?"

"Really oh.. Well. As you can tell, Finn pranked me..."

"You serious?" Marceline said chuckling. _Never thought the weenie hade it in him, especially with PB._ "How? You look too good for someone who got pranked."

"That's just it. The thing Finn used to prank me made me into..this!"

"...you're kidding.. Right? Isn't that something you should be happy about? And Finn, really?"

"Glob Marceline how can I be happy about this? I look like a scank for crying out loud!"

"Guess you have a point..." _She really does have a point..._ Marceline thought to herself. _Bonnie definitely wouldn't look like that before...mmm._ After taking a better look at the princess, the vampire started to get a bit warmed up. The pink monarch seemed to have been telling her something but Marceline could pay attention from ogling the princess' assets. From top to bottom, every inch of Princess Bubblegum was something Marceline wanted to 'taste', in more ways than one. From Bonnie's more slender legs and waist, to her enlarged yet perfectly round butt and bust, and even her seductive face from a once cute innocent one; Marceline was on the verge of pouncing the newly changed princess. _God, I wish I was a dude right now... _She thought with lust only in her mind.

"...Marceline? Are you listening?" PB asked seeing Marce in a daze.

"Hmm, Wha?" she replied back, regaining her senses.

"I swear, you hardly pay attention when I'm talking." PB scoffed.

"Hey, it's not like you did the same for me either earlier!" Marceline shot back.

"I do!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do..whatever. Just tell me again what what you said ok?"

"Fine" PB said, sighing. "To make a long story short, Finn came here and starts teasing me about my love for him. Then after it turned into an argument and a pie was thrown, I get splashed with one of the liquids I made from the experiment I was studying on, thus the result is me in this form."

"I see... Well this new look really suits you." Marceline smirked.

"Wha? How can it! I can't bare to live looking so-so, distasteful!"

Seeing her in such a state made Marceline pity her, so she hovered to PB, placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "Ok. So you don't like this new look, though I don't mind. You're the brains around here so I suggest you try and fix it. Again, I wouldn't mind and would love for you to stay like this, but it's your choice."

"I guess you're right Marcy..." the beautiful pink princess said.

"Of course I'm right. Anyways, I need to go home and put my groceries away or they might spoil and stuff" Marceline said as she was about to leave. She then turned and asked," So, what are you going to do with Finn when you capture him?"

After giving her royal guards their orders she replied, "oh, I have something planned just for him." She then smiled and began a menacing and psychotic laugh.

"Ok then..." Marceline said as she quickly floated off. Even when she laughed just now she still seemed fucking hot...though a but crazy. _Glob that stuff Bonnie was soaked in must work..._ She then noticed a couple bottles at a corner that had the same color as the liquids PB was pranked with. Being the mischievous and curious vampire she is, she took a couple and quickly left while the princess was still in her crazy mode.

With that she flew home with a smirk. On the way though she noticed someone at the outskirts of the candy kingdom running like he was running for his life. Though the sun was out, she decided to follow the stranger to see his intentions in Ooo.

* * *

><p><strong>[Prior to the pranking incident, real Finn and FP]<strong>

Not too far off the distance, two joyful teens are racing each other on fire wolves across the fiery plains of the fire kingdom. Finn screaming his head off in excitement while FP giggling at his antics. Both reach their goal, with the young fiery princess winning that race. They get off their rides and lay on the ground, exhausted from all the fun they had that day, but were full of content. "Wow Finn, that was the most fun I had in years" Flame Princess laughed.

"No probs FP." Finn replied.

"FP? You seem to be getting ahead of yourself there Sir Finn, talking to me all casual." she said with a smirk.

"Oh-uh sorry Flame Princess.." Finn stuttered.

She giggled again and replied,"Oh you silly, I'm just teasing you. Of course you can talk to me all casual. But I prefer that you call me by my real name, Sonia."

"Okay then, Sonia huh?. Sonia. Sonia. I like that name" He said with a blush.

She blushed also, now looking at him with desire. Thoughts of lust suddenly began to fill her mind, waiting for him to make the first move. Yet, she realized that throughout the entire date, he didn't show much interest in doing anything like lustful. While deep in thought, she was interrupted by Finn asking, "Hey Sonia, are you alright? You seem worried about something?"

"Oh-uh.." She staggered, unsure on how to respond. She took couple minutes to think it over before answering,"Well, I was just wondering. Do you really like me Finn?Like, like-like me?"

"Huh? Of course I like-like you FP. Why would you ask something like that?" He replied, confused to where this was going.

"Then... Then why won't you do anything to me!" She shouted.

"Wait, wha? what do you mean?" Finn asked, not sure as the point of the question.

"I've read a lot from my father's secret library that whenever couples go out on dates, there is this little thing that usually happens..." She said shyly.

"What is it?" Finn curiously asked.

"..." Rather than say it out loud, FP moved closer to Finn and whispered the answer.

In response to her answer, Finn's face turned red and he jumped back surprised.

"W-W-W-Whaaaaa!" Finn was speechless. She wanted to do some pervy things with him. _Very pervy_. "Sonia, I'm not sure we should do that.."

"Oh..." She replied disappointed.

"T-That doesn't mean I don't like you! I really like-like you! It's just, something that intense so soon seems a bit rushed don't you think?"

She thought a bit and realized that Finn was making sense. "Hmm, that's true."

"Yup. Well, that doesn't mean we can't do little things. Like kissing and stuff." Finn said.

"I guess we should get started then, right my prince?" FP smirked, lighting up a little.

She then pushed Finn on the ground and started kissing him. Finn was shocked by the sudden kiss, not the kind he usually got from most princesses. He was enjoying this, and wanted to indulge in such a thing. They were kissing so much, that soon they had to break off in order to breath, only to return kissing more rougher, and her lighting up more. As they continued their kissing, Sonia slowly slid her hand onto Finn's crotch. Finn, shocked by this stopped the kissing. "Sonia?"

"Aww.. Can't we at least do _something_? Pwease?" She said pouting.

After thinking for a bit he replied,"I...I guess... But I think I should be the one to do something for you then.. To make up for all the trouble."

"What do you..?" She asked but was interrupted as Finn slid under her dress and started to massage her legs.

"F-Finn! What the blaze?"

_Oh glob oh glob, what am I doing!_ Finn thought. _Though I hope this thing Jake taught me will help her with her overheat..._

As Finn rubbed her legs, he lead his hands towards her panties. Once there, he moved them to the side and started tasting her delicious cunt.

"Ah~ Finn!" Finally feeling the experience she's read and dreamt she was in ecstasy. Sonia then started feeling more pleasure flowing through her as Finn began licking deeper and faster that she wrapped her legs around him. As he savored eating Sonia out, Finn that got curious and noticed a small bump poking his nose. He wasn't sure what is was, but recalled that Jake told him something important about it and that it would make her _very very happy_. With that he stopped tasting her and began biting and licking Sonia's 'bump'. Once he did, she reached her peak and screamed, Ahhh! Finn!I'm cumming!" Tremors of pleasure overflowed her as she felt her first orgasm and she tightened her grip on Finn. In turn, Finn received a flood of her love juices.

_Mmm. She tastes...hot. In a good way._ Finn thought as he gulped up all of her delicious juices. Once she loosened her grip on Finn, he laid back on her side panting.

"Wow...That.. was awesome..." Sonia said.

"Yeah..." Finn yawned. He noticed that he hadn't slept for almost a whole day. "Sonia.. I"

She placed her hand on him. "Don't worry Finn I know. You need to sleep, I noticed. Thanks for the wonderful time though. Hope we can have more fun later." She winked.

"Yeah.. But first we need to get you home safely."

"Alright my prince, lead the way." She said as Finn scooped her up and carried her back home.

* * *

><p><strong>[Later]<strong>

Finn being tired on a physical, mental, and spiritual level, sluggishly walked his way home. He was indeed joyful for the time he spent with FP, though also embarrassed because of that 'incident' at the end. Thinking back, he blushed at the thought. He was in such a deep mental conflict about how it could have gone differently that he didn't notice the commotion that was happening at the treehouse. He noticed that five or more banana guards were talking to Jake, the guards with serious expressions while Jake a depressing one.

Finn snuck his way as close as he can, trying to hide himself as best as possible. _Wait, why am I hiding myself?_, Finn thought. Seeing as how he was too far to listen in, he finds a loose bush and uses it as cover to sneak in closer. Once in a close enough position, he overhears the conversation as best as he could.

* * *

><p><strong>(Jake POV)<strong>

I cant believe Finn would go so far as do that... I thought after being told. "Sure, he's been acting all dopy brained lately but for him to go do something to a princess, and Princess Bubblegum no less!" I said.

"I know, but because of this we need to arrest Finn the human for extreme pranking upon Princess Bubblegum of the Candy Kingdom as well as its citizens. Are you sure you do not know the whereabouts of him?" A banana guard questioned me.

"Ya I'm sure" I said. "After he went all coo-coo crazy mad with pranking fever and we had an argument, I came back here..." I finished, looking away in sadness.

"Finn...what in glob's name has become of you lately..." I mutter.

I then see two banana guards exit the treehouse, with only BMO in hand.

"Sir, Finn the Human is indeed not here, nor was he ever around as of late."

"Understood. Well Jake, if you have any news of him, you must apprehend him and contact us immediately."

"...Yes, understood." I reply with a blank expression.

"WHAT!" a voice screams.

We all turn and find Finn on his side after tripping on a bush.

"Get him!"

* * *

><p><strong>(3rd person POV)<strong>

All of the banana guards jump at Finn, with him being unable to react fast enough was quickly captured. Finn tries to resist, but there are too many holding him down.

"Finn the human, on extreme acts against our princess and citizens, we are placing you under arrest. You will be detained and wait for trial." The lead guard said, but Finn wasn't listening.

"Jake! J-Jake!" He struggled to say. "What the glob is going on? Why am I being accused in pranking PB and the candy citizens? C'mon Jake, ugh, Answer me!"

Jake just stood there, looking at Finn as though he was some stranger. All Jake could say was, "I'm sorry Finn..." With that, he took BMO and went back to the treehouse, not looking back.

"Jake.. JAKE! JAKE!" Finn yelled hysterically as he kept struggling, but with no avail.

"Stop resisting kid." one of the guards holding him said.

"Yeah, just accept your wrongdoings and come along." another said. "Don't make us use more force that what we are doing now.."

"You want force, here's some for you!" A new voice said. Everyone turns to see the origins of that voice, only to find a stranger land a kick into one of the guard's face, launching him a few feet away from the group.

"Holy..." a guard holding Finn said before he became the next target and got punched with an uppercut by the stranger. The stranger then quickly did a roundhouse kick to remove the other guard holding Finn.

The lead guard, realizing the ambush, quickly ordered his men to retaliate but sadly, each were either knocked down or knocked out by this stranger in a matter of minutes. This left only the lead guard to contend with this strong opponent. Before he could charge, he received a kick to the face from Finn.

"Take that! You Jerk!" He shouted at the guard.

"Finn, we better get out of here fast." Matt said to Finn. Finn looked back at the treehouse and noticed Jake peek out the window. He shouted to Jake,"Jake! If you trust me and know I'm the real Finn, then you know I didn't prank any of one! Meet me at her place if you'll help.."

"C'mon Finn we need to go!"

"...Later Jake..." Finn finished as he ran off with Matt. Jake sat there, confused. Not sure what to believe anymore. If the Finn outside was telling the truth then who was the Finn he was with the whole time. And if the Finn that left just now was the real Finn, where the glob did he go? Jake had too much to think and was unable to process much. The only thing that he came to a conclusion is that he had to follow that Finn. With that, he went and chased after Finn and that mystery dude. He also wanted to know how the new dude was and how he was connected with 'Finn'.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: 1. ya FP is young and Finn is pure, but heck this is an M story and hopefully the hint in this chapter helps you figure out why she is so pervy.<p>

2. Sorry for the long post, but like other writers that post on , life is throwing a shit load of lemons at me, forcing me to hide behind some cover and throw the cursed timed explosive yellow nade back, hoping that it would stop and let me write this dang fun story! _ (plus the dang writer's blocks from time to time, which case figuring out a good but not yet used name for FP is one of those blocks)

3. Insomnia. _**Period**_.

And thus, good night. Perhaps I'll post a random chapter later or continue with a new chapter later today...


	7. Ch 6 Stay focused

Ch. 6

***Author's Note: Well... Since this site has stepped up in their shutting down of MA-like M stories, I have to tone down the perviness... which is backtracking my whole plot-line. I was planning to post 3 chapters, one of them a random sexy chapter for kicks, but again this whole "No explicit adult stuff"... Also, sorry for not posting anytime sooner... if only life wasn't such a female dog biting on my leg for no apparent reason... Hope this chapter is acceptable enough, and for sure I'll post another chapter later tonight, just need to tone it down... :T**

* * *

><p>After an hour or so of traveling through the forest, Finn began feeling the weight of sleepiness overcome him. Noticing this, Matt suggested that he would carry Finn while they continued traveling. Just as Matt was about to carry Finn, Jake finally caught up. "Hey...hey... Finally found you guys.", Jake said. "Anyways, who are you and what have you got to do with Finn."<p>

Matt responded,"Well Jake, name's Matthew and I met with Finn a while back when he got lost trying to get to the Fire kingdom to apologize with Flame Princess."

"Aha! So he did go to Flame Princess! And even when I told him not to..." Jake pointed out.

"Well," Matt interrupted. "From the looks of it, Finn was quite successful in his apology and got together with Flame Princess, so what's the problem Jake?"

"Oh. Hmm... Well, the problem is that Finn didn't listen to me and stayed home. Besides, who the blob was that guy that looked like Finn and was with me the whole time?"

"That person is a unique shapeshifter that I've been hunting down. I would like to talk more about this but we need a place to hide out that won't get us caught. Going to any of the nearby princess kingdoms will be too risky. Jake, do you know anywhere here we can go?"

"Hmm...We can go to Marceline's...?" Jake randomly suggested.

"Cool. Lead the way then." Matt said. Jake went ahead and morphed into a couch to carry Finn along as they went to Marceline's cave home.

* * *

><p>(2 hours later)<p>

As Finn, Jake, and Matt neared Marceline's home, they begin to hear noises. Not sure on who these voices were, they took caution as they snuck towards the cave entrance. As they reached the edge of the forest, they got a view of Marceline's home through the cave entrance.. Along with some banana guards waiting at the porch. Since Finn was still sound asleep, Matt and Jake had to decide on their next plan of action. As they were planning, they noticed Marceline return home and conversing with the guards. After minutes of discussing, they then went ahead and decided their plan of action.

"Alright. Since Finn is out and it's just us two, you will go in and talk to the guards distracting them." Matt said as he laid out the plan. "Once you got them convinced to let yourself in, I'll knock the guards out and sneak Finn in. Hopefully this 'Marceline' will be helpful and hide us once we get Finn into the house."

"Man dude, that will never work. I say we should try the whole ice cream cannon plan I mentioned." Jake scoffed.

"Jake, just stick to the plan..."

"Whatever..."

(5 minutes later)

"Dang, I didn't think that would work!" Jake said as he was surprised that Matt's plan actually worked. With Jake being able to smooth talk his way into the house andthe guards knocked out cold by Matthew, the group was able to get Finn into Marce's home without trouble. Even Marceline was okay with Matt and Finn entering, seeing that she didn't believe the whole 'Finn pranking fest'. When the guards woke up, she also told them to take their leave since they 'couldn't handle themselves'.

Once they left Marceline closed the door and sighed. "*Phew* Never thought that life would become this interesting... By the way, never got your name stranger."

"Oh. Well, name's Matthew. But I prefer Matt."

"Hehe, alright Matt. Nice to meet you. Name's Marceline. Marceline the Vampire Queen."

"Vampire Queen huh? You must be quite the important person for such a title and quite the look."

"O...kay..." Jake said, puzzled at the flirty atmosphere between Matt and Marceline.

"Well, I'll just go put Finn on the couch. You two can uh... continue your fun chat in private, if you know what I mean." He said with a wink.

"Hey Jake.." Marceline whispered.

"What is it Mar.."

"Bleh bleh bleh!" She yelled as she morphed her face into a werewolf scaring the crap out of Jake. Of course Jake screamed like a little girl and almost fainted from the scare.

"Hehehe, that never gets old. Anyways since you guys are here, why don't you tell me everything that's been happening, full detail." she said as she returned her face to its original form.

After Jake calmed down and Matt placed Finn on the couch (a comfy one), Jake and Matt began their story from their own perspective which lasted for a few hours...

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile)<p>

"Repeat that to me..." the now normal but upset looking pink princess asked.

"I-it seems that the Ice King has joined up with Finn and they have begun a kidnapping spree of princesses..." A candy soldier stuttered.

"How many?"

"Already 18 princesses... and counting..."

"And how come I weren't informed about this until now! It's bad enough that you guys couldn't catch him when he was at the treefort, now I find out he's partnered with Ice King and has already kidnapped 20 or so princesses! Glob!" She outbursts in rage as the guards sent to guard Marceline to enter.

Seeing them she reluctantly asked, "Please tell me why you guys are here? Didn't I send you to watch over Marceline?"

"W-well, we didn't expect them to ambush us. Jake came by and wanted to stay with Marceline but then we got ambushed by some ruffian. After we-"

"Enough! I don't want to hear anymore." After taking a quick sigh she continued,"Clearly, this has become quite a difficult ordeal for you all I get it... But we cannot overlook the chaos that Finn has been doing and the problems that have come up following his mischief. So let us all get our minds back in order and LET'S GET THAT SONNAVOBICH FINN TO HAVE EVEN ATTEMPTED IN PRANKING ME!"

(Back at Marceline's home)

"..and then we came here and knocked out the guards after Jake got them off guard. That's pretty much it." Matt finished.

"Wow, that's quite a story there." she pointed out.

"Yup. Now do you believe us?" Finn asked, now awake and properly rested.

"Of course Finn, you weenie. I wouldn't doubt you for a second. You're too heroic to be like that. So then, how will we catch this faker?"

"We got a few ideas, but if you got any let's hear them." Matt said.

"Alright then, I got a few..." Marceline started...


	8. Ch random :U

Random chapter

**(After the conversation between Princess Bubblegum & Marceline)**

The pink seductive princess had just returned to her bedroom, contemplating on so many things, like how she would return to her normal self from her new 'slutty look' to how she will manage the problems Finn left behind when he pranked the candy people. But one thing was certain, she really wanted to know how things will turn out after Finn was captured.

As she was deep in thought, she sat by her mirror and imagined how will her time with Finn will play out...

* * *

><p><em>"So Finn, you thought you could get away with pranking me huh?" she said to Finn as he was tightly strapped to a metal chair and chains, unable to move. Dressed in her lab coat a rather perverted way, she walked closer to him holding a small case in one hand and a sharp syringe in the other. "Time to show you that you NEVER mess with me..." She said with an evil grin. He struggled the whole time, but the effort was useless by the tight binds holding him down as the devilish princess commenced her process of injecting Finn with some unknown liquid. <em>

_But rather than inject him with anything, she opened her case on a nearby table, revealing a variety of colorful potions; each of them a unique color. She quietly worked in mixing them before taking a quick sip of her final results. Finn could only wonder what was in those bottles as she then walked towards the restrained human male and gave him a deep kiss. Surprised, he was unable to react as he was sucked into returning the deep kissing with more. Only after a minute to take a breath that he realized that he was forced to intake the very potion the princess seemingly drank earlier._

_Trying to cough it out he yelled,"Ugh, bleh! What the heck did you make me drink!"_

_"Oh, nothing much. Just something fun I was working on..." She replied innocently._

_"When I get out of here I-" Finn threatened before he paused. As though by command, the princess snapped her finger to paralyze Finn; forcing him to shut up._

_"Oh~ Looks like it's starting to work~ Best continue with the preparations before we get to the good stuff~" She giddily said. She then used her syringe to extract an almost transparent liquid from a see-through canister. Finn can only stare in horror as she gave off a menacing chuckle while she filled the syringe. Once done, she pulled out a scaple blade from her lab coat and cut a huge hole into Finn's pants._

_'What in glob is she doing! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!' Finn screamed in his head as she then dragged out the very thing she was seeking: Finn's crotch. Of course it was small since it wasn't erect, leaving it to be no bigger than 3 1/2 inches. She giggled at the sight as he slowly became hard from the embarrassment. Once hard, it only stood up to only 6 1/2 inches. 'A decent size I guess' Princess Bubblegum thought. 'But with this, let's make it even better...'_

_She grabbed the head of Finn's crotch and moved it up so she could inject her serum straight into Finn's balls. Finn realized this and he tried hard to resist but was still stiff as a board just like his crotch, unable to do anything but watch. *Poke* She slowly injected a great amount of the unknown liquids into each of his sacs as he sat there, whimpering. "Oh pipe down you butt. It's not going to kill you... I think. It's a special aphrodisiac that allows me to control you're ability to cum, allowing me to have fun with you as long as I wish." As she finished her explanation, a candy guard entered the room with a fancy looking closet. She thanks the guard before sending him off and pulling the closet closer._

_"Well now, let's see what 'toys' we will be using on you today, eh Finn?" She said as she laughed menacingly. She opens the closet right in front of Finn, allowing only himself and her to see what the disturbing 'toys' were..._

* * *

><p>...While she is focused in her fantasies, a knock is heard on her door. "Princess", says Peppermint Butler. "Are you alright in there? You've been in your room for quite some time."<p>

She quickly fixes her look before answering the bedroom door. "Oh, uh... I..*ahem* needed some rest. Yes. rest... Since a lot has happened, I have had some trouble sleeping."

"I see."

"Anyways, is there something that requires my presence, since you came Peppermint Butler?"

"No...no. Just making sure you are doing well. I'll take my leave now..." The minty candy butler said as he closed the door and left.

She sighed as she laid her back on the door, wondering of so many things. For a second though, she made a small grin before standing up and leaving her room to go to the lab.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.: Well, here's the random chapter! :D I wanted to add more, but as stated in my previous chapter, i have to be careful when adding too much adult stuff... and I wanted to put some more PBxFinn fun time... :c well, let's leave the imagination for the rest of you readers.<strong>


	9. Ch 7 Sonia in Danger?

7-13-12

Well, seeing that most writers on FanFic respond to their readers' replies, I may as well do that more. so here is the next chapter along with some responses to some reader comments.

bcmorgan96: Indeed it is about Finn and FP. But that shouldn't mean that we can ignore everyone else now can we? The story may as well ended right now if I did.

Maximilian Agrippa: Thank you for your support. It's people like you that keep writers like me going. :D

ultimatemh: Lol. 'Wow' indeed. :D What will we writers think of next? :P

diddykong09: Glad you love it. I do what I can :{D

DBZ Know It All: Interesting idea... Random chapter was just there cause of a random idea I had for the story, but maybe I'll see to it to be another chapter... we'll see...

bigmike33321: Here's an update. Glad you like it. :D

* * *

><p><strong>Author Start Note: I'm adding a date on top so those who have read this and forgot their place in the story can know when this was updates. This is so that they do not have to reread the entire story just to know where they left off. If you guys don't like this idea, just say and it will be gone. Anyways, here is the next chapter of the story, enjoy. :P<strong>

**Ch. 7**

* * *

><p><strong>[The next morning at the fire kingdom]<strong>

After her return home the previous night, Sonia had some trouble sleeping. Being left hanging from Finn's _apology gift_, she had to relieve herself before going to sleep... which of course left her going at it for a few hours. She awoke, feeling sluggish from her attempts to keep herself satisfied. She sighed, wishing that she could have spent more time with Finn. Knowing that she had to wake up, she took a quick stretch before getting out of bed and fixing herself up for the brand new day. Once she was well dressed and clean, she took a quick look outside from her window and noticed a silhouette out in the distance of the fire kingdom. "Hmm, I wonder who that is..."

* * *

><p><strong>[Fire King's POV]<strong>

I grumbled thinking of all the problems that had occurred the past few days, though I was glad of the possibility that my daughter being a healthy relationship. While I sat in my throne listening to the daily royal duties from my council, some guards came in with a familiar face.

"Hey Fire King! How's things been?" Finn said with an abnormal smile.

"Good I guess. Why are you back so soon? Didn't you need some sleep?" I questioned.

"Yeah, well I did. So, just checking on my girl you know. How's FP anyways?"

"Well, she's...", just as I am about to finish my daughter entered with a drowsy look.

"Hello fa... Finn!" she said shocked.

**[Sonia POV]**

I was surprised. I didn't expect Finn to have returned so soon. Inside, I was a bit happy knowing that we would be able to spend more time.

"Hey hot stuff." _'Hot stuff'?_ "I have something important to talk to you about...alone."

My father and I were perplexed. Why would he want to talk to her alone. Unless...

"No, it's not like that. I just want to ask her about what we can do later you know? Cause well, I'm planning a date for us and we might talk out of context."

My father wasn't buying it. "If you have anything to talk about, then you can say it here. Even though your previous date went well, I am still concerned of the things you two do."

"Dad! It's just us planning a date. There's no harm in that right?"

My dad seemed like he mumbled a bit before coming out with a straight answer. "...Fine...But there will be guards with you at your door alright?"

"Okay dad. Sheesh, you're such a drama king."

Finn chimed in saying,"Cool. So then, lead the way my love?"

With that, Finn and I went to my bedroom to talk about the thing that was so 'important'.

**[Fire King POV]**

After my daughter left with Finn, a guard came to me and asked,"Do you think this is a good idea, letting them go like that?"

"No... there is something different about him. I just can't put my finger on what that is..." I replied as I resumed to listening to the daily royal duties.

* * *

><p><strong>[Sonia POV]<strong>

Once in my room, Finn wasted no time in embracing me and giving me a passionate kiss. Of course I returned him with my own kiss, though after a couple of minutes of kissing we broke off for air. Finn suddenly asked me a serious and outrageous question,"Flame Princess, why don't we go run away together?"

"What? Run away? Why?" I was perplexed. Why indeed should we run away? There was no reason for us to even consider such a thing.

"Well...just as I returned home and Jake went all crazy about how went out and met up with you and stuff. I don't think I would be allowed to be with you my love."

"I see, but why run away? Can't you stay here with me?"

"I do. Yet, I can't since I'm human. I'm not sure how long I'll last in this great place..."

"I...see..." I replied. "Where will we go if we do run away?"

"Anywhere but here. I feel that Ooo hasn't been much of a home to me as of late."

"..." I looked at him suspiciously.

"So. Will you come with me?" Finn asked earnestly.

"...I trust you so. Alright."

"Cool. So then babe, need to pack or.." I tried to place my hand on his shoulder but he quickly moved away. I looked at him, wondering if i did something wrong. Then I realized something, Finn's eyes. I looked back and recalled other incidents of when he was here that made him seem odd. I wasn't sure, but I felt that I had to ask,"I don't need to pack. But Finn I just have one thing to ask before we go. Why don't you call me by my name?"

"Your name? It's Flame Princess isn't it? Babe do-" before he finished I threw a large fireball straight at him. As he dodged, I prepared two more fireballs and was set to transform. "Who are you, you Finn impostor!" I screamed.

"Babe, please. Let's calm down here..."

"Don't you dare speak to me like that impostor! Who are you!" I shouted as I threw another fireball at 'him'.

Not getting any answers out of the now silent impostor, I charged at 'him' in order to land a left hook. What a foolish mistake I did. The impostor pauses for a second before pulling out a green vile during my charge. As I neared him, he splashed the contents all over me, causing me to feel like i was drowning in water, but not dying from it. I also couldn't reactivate my powers. An endless suffering. Unable to cope the pain, I eventually fainted. Before I did though, I glimpsed at a female shaped silhouette standing over my body whispering,"This would have been easier if you hadn't been so curious. Now I'll make sure you'll really suffer..." And with that I became unconscious...

* * *

><p><strong>[Fire King POV]<strong>

Just as I was almost done with my daily royal duties, I hear my daughter scream _"Who are you, you Finn impostor!"_

_Impostor!_ I thought. "Hurry and rescue my daughter!" I ordered my troops. Just as they were rushing to my daughter's bedroom, a great explosion occurred that shook the entire castle. Unable to wait any longer, I myself ran to her bedroom hoping that I had a change to save her. Once there, I saw the fake Finn, now with a female body shape glaring back at me with blood red eyes and a malicious smile heading out through the window. I also saw my daughter Sonia hanging from this 'Finn's' shoulder.

"Sonia! Release her now or die by my burning blade impostor!"

"Sonia huh? Cute name. Don't worry gramps, she'll only want to be with me after I'm done with her...muhahahahahaha..." She laughed as she jumped out the window. My men and I quickly rushed towards the window but was blown back by another explosion, this time of unknown liquids. Most of my men perished, some protecting me from the liquids yet I did sustain some injury. My elite fire soldiers came to my aid as I struggled to stand back up. "My liege! Are you well enough to stand? Can you move?" These and other things were all that my men would ask me.

"I am fine. I am. But I fear the worse for my child. Amass the army. Find this 'Finn impostor' that has done us harm and have him-her-it back to me! Alive or dead!"

"Yes sir!" They all said as most quickly left to spread the word. Just as the rest were about to leave, I grabbed the shoulder of one of them and told him,"You..."

"Yes my king?" He asked a bit nervously, noticing my enraged look.

"Yes you. I need you find Finn the human. The real Finn. Tell him of this great and terrible act that has befallen upon my daughter and seek his aid. And hurry before I something horrendous happens to my Sonia!"

With that, the last soldier left as I was alone in my daughter's room being treated by my servants...

* * *

><p><strong>[Meanwhile back at Marceline's home]<strong>

"...No no no no no! That won't do!" Finn shouted.

"And what is wrong with that?" Marceline asked.

"Yeah bro what's up?" Jake asked as well.

"I just can't see how anyone can beat this game without all the 'pieces'!" I complained.

"Pfft. Easy stuff weenie. Just takes time to know what to do" Marceline said with pride. I laid back down as I gave up playing one of BMO's hardest games, which Marceline seems to have beaten it without collecting all the pieces.

"Whatevers.. Anyways, we all know what the plan is?" Finn asked.

"Yup" Matt said, bringing in snacks and drinks for everyone. Marceline agreed as she took her apple and juice as Jake looked a bit confused when getting his tea. "Care to explain again? You know how I am bros. Hehe"

"Yeah yeah" Finn said. "Well, the plan is that you and Marceline will go search around Ooo for this impostor. Marceline will search during night while you Jake will search during the day. Also, try asking every princess and kingdom you pass by to help us in clearing my name."

"Yup, also in finding the impostor" Matt added.

Finn continued,"That too. And when you do, you'll call us and we'll all go give this serious obnoxious jerk the payback 'he' deserves."

"In the meantime, I'll watch over Finn as we stay here marking off possible locations of fake Finn's hiding places." Matt finished.

"Alright, well it looks like it's my turn then since it's daytime. See you guys in a few hours." Jake said as he left.

"I better call Lady Rainicorn so she won't worry about Jake. Marceline said before heading to her bedroom. "Be right back dweebs."

Matt was about to clean up but noticed Finn was quiet. "What's wrong Finn?" He asked.

"...Hmm? Oh. Uh, nothing...Just.."

"C'mon dude. You can tell me."

"...I think Sonia's in danger..."

"Sonia? Sonia wh-hey get back in here!" Matt was unable to finish his question as Finn dashed out of the house with sword in hand. Matt had to follow suite as the plan would have been ruined if he left Finn alone to be captured.

"Dang lover boy's going to get me killed." Matt complained as he rushed out.

Marceline came back realizing that everyone had left, leaving her to contend with the mess they all left behind.

She looked at the mess for a second before shouting,

**"...Glob Dammit!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Author End Notes: Well then how do you like it so far? Can anyone guess which game they were talking about? If you answer right, you'll get a cookie! :P Just messing, but for reals, there will be a reward. I guess a chapter with your OC or something to that nature. Or write a one-shot of whatever you guys want, so long as it's AT related. We'll see... :o<strong>


	10. Chapter 8

8-22-12 (dang been so long since my last update :L)

**Ch. 8**

* * *

><p><strong>[Minutes after leaving Marceline's house - Matt POV]<strong>

Finn ran so fast it was like his life depended on it. And I suppose it did, since it seemed that Flame Princess or Sonia as Finn pointed out, was in trouble. Not sure how, but the way Finn was running showed that he knew where to go. It was hard to keep up with him most of the way though, since he kept making turns here and there, as though he was trying to lose me. After what felt like hours of running and me calling out to him as I tried to keep up, Finn finally came to a halt.

"Sheesh Finn, about time. Now can you tell me what the heck is going on with you?" I asked. Rather than an answer, Finn just shushed me to be quiet. I turned to see he was kneeling on the ground and looking through a bush, which I followed suite. I took a look and gasped as I saw what Finn saw...

* * *

><p><strong>[During this time - Jake POV]<strong>

As I walked around aimlessly through the forest I thought to myself, 'Man this sucks. Why did I have to be the one to go look for this butt-head dude. Hehe, butt-head.' I chuckled a bit at my thoughts before continuing my search. 'Anyways, how am I going to find this dude if it can shape-shift. For all I know, this guy could be hiding anywhere, maybe even behind me!...Which be probably is!' I quickly turn around to see if I was right...Nothing. 'Ugh. Whatever.' I thought. 'I wish lady was here, she sure would brighten my mood. Things haven't been going great since that guy came around and tried to make Finn seem like some bad guy...'

After my moment of thought to myself, I went back and continued my search by sniffing the ground for clues. After a while I got bored and decided to take a nap. "Not like anyone told me not to take a break." I said to myself. As I lay my head on a random tree and begin to close my eyes, I begin to dream of the past dates I had with Lady, those times sure were fun...

**[an hour or so later]**

"..Wake up..." an unknown voice said.

"Huh-wha. who said that?" I asked. Apparently someone was waking me up.

"Wake up **Jake**." the voice said again, this time sounding a bit worried.

"Okay, okay I'm up. Oh hey Flambo what's up?" I say as I awaken to see Flambo sitting near me. I notice that he is upset about something.

"So, Jake.. Hows you been an' all?" He asked suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing much. Just looking around for some impostor who is posing as Finn. You?" I said casually.

"...So you're looking for him too?" he asked now showing more concern.

"Yeah? Why? Are you looking for him too?" I asked him, wondering on Flambo's answer.

"Bro, you knows of that dame that I introduced to you for Finn right?"

"Yeah, Flame Princess. What happened?"

He gave a sigh (not sure why) then continued, "Some dude came an's posed as Finn, then she kidnapped her!"

"Oh my glob! I need to tell Finn! Wait... she? You sure Flambo?"

"Why's wouldn'ts I be? Most of us flame peeps saw it with our own eyes. The king also sent some fire knights to go in helping me track down this impostor!" I look behind Flambo to see the knights he mentioned appear and were looking around the forest.

I gasped before I said,"I gotta hurry back to Marcy's. Thanks for telling me this Flambo. I'll make sure to pass down the message to the real Finn." As I made my way bak to Marceline's house I thought, 'Oh I hope things don't end up getting worse...'

* * *

><p><strong>[Back to Matt and Finn - Finn POV]<strong>

I stare in both rage and fear as I see Sonia cornered near to a waterfall by the imposter. Seeing the doppelgänger get closer to her, I couldn't wait as I pulled out my blade and lunged at him shouting, "HYEEEEAAAAAAAHHHH!" As distance between me and my copy lessened, I soon realize my mistake as I fall right through them and into the water. A quick but barely noticeable blink occurred as I past through the fake, which meant both of them were holograms.

Matt was helpful enough to pull me out and show me the holoprojector but now I was more angry than before! 'Grrr. If they weren't here, then where are they? I was sure they were here...' I kept thinking as to where they could be as Matt then tapped my shoulder.

"Hey Finn. Not to pry on your thinking time, but I'd say that is where we should have gone..." He said pointing towards smoke rising in the forest. I wasn't certain until I then see fireballs flying out from the direction. "Well then, we better hurry." I say as I finish drying off and dash towards the flames.

* * *

><p><strong>(Jake POV)<strong>

I rushed back to Marceline's home not noticing the sun already setting. Once there, I see some skeleton guy going out of her house and carrying some trashbag. I go up to the guy and ask why he's here. "Well, I serve the Vampire Queen and she asked me and some other guys to clean some mess up."

"Oh ok. Is she inside?"

"Sure, I guess. Want to go meet her?"

"Well duh. Of course dude. I got something to say to her." The skeleton servant paused for a minute, then said," Sorry man, she isn't taking any appointments today..."

Rather than continue talking to this bonehead and forget what I've found out, I push the skeleton dude aside and try to open the door but it wouldn't budge.

I notice a giggle from the inside the house and became a bit upset. "Marceline, I know it's you in there! Let me in!"

"What is the password~" I hear her say in a fake spooky voice.

"C'mon Marcy. This is serious! I have something important to say!" ...Silence. I continue to protest but fail to remember that Marceline is a prankster and loves to prank on me the most, so she was able to sneak behind me and scare me half to death for the umpienth time.

"Boo!" She says, with now a look similar to her dad's when he is going to eat someone.

"AHHHH!" I scream as I almost faint, but tried not to as I really had to convey my information to her. I catch my breath as she laughs as usual and says, "Wow Jake. Like seriously, you are too easy to prank. So, what's got you back here so soon. Sun is still out and you still have some time for searching."

"Well, with all jokes aside" I start," I found out that the Flame Princess was kidnapped by fake Finn! And we need to go tell real Finn about this... Hey where is Finn anyways...?"

"Oh, yeah. Finn... Hmm.." She said as though I just asked her a difficult question.

I also notice a lack of Matt around and ask about him too, only to get the same response of her thinking about it.. I slowly put two and two together and came to a conclusion.

"...They left didn't they?" I ask.

"Meh" She replied not caring.

"Well we need to go look for them then!" I demand. She sighs, goes back into her house (which the door is now unlocked) and takes about ten minutes before she returns with her umbrella.

"Alright, let's hurry this up" she says as we begin to search for Finn and Matt.

* * *

><p><strong>[Finn and Matt - Matt POV]<strong>

"Charge!" I yell as Finn and I rush towards the smoke and fire emitting deep in the forest. Passing through trees while keeping and eye of the origin of the smoke, both of us get closer to our goal. I take notice of Finn, seeing the anger in his eyes, like he was out for revenge for the death of someone dear to him. Seeing this, I muttered to myself, 'I hope he doesn't end up like I did..' I then reassured myself and hurried up as we got close. Just as we neared our destination, we could hear two voices, both getting louder the closer we got. Though Finn wasn't paying attention, I did my best to take in what was heard.

_"Thought you could get away from me, my lovely"_

_"How dare you even consider me to be yours, you, you fake!"_

_"Fake? Is that all you got? I would have thought that someone as hotheaded as you would spout something more evil. But maybe I'll be able to fix that if you just come with me..."_

Before I could hear anything else, we reached our destination and Finn jumped in again without thinking.

"Why don't you take a kick in the face instead!" I hear as Finn dove at the imposter. BAM! The fake Finn is launched right into a tree from Finn's kick. I enter cautiously, keeping my eye on the doppelgänger.

"Finn!" I hear Flame Princess say as she rushes to Finn's side.

"Sonia!" I hear Finn reply and rushes to her side as well. I take a quick look and see them hug, happy and in tears, asking if the other was alright, like a cliche romance story. Remembering that the fake was still around, I turn back with my blade now ready and prepared to fight 'him'.

Fin looks at us and grins. "Well well well...well. I see 'Finn' is here, along with an 'old friend'. Tell me 'Matthew', how have things been since our last encounter..?"

I glare at Fin, now itching to take a stab at him. Knowing the impostor though, I keep my cool and stay in formation. I can tell that Finn and FP also stare at Fin, both perhaps now in confusion as to how both the impostor and I know each other.

"Not going to answer, eh?" Fin says. "Well then, even though I do enjoy your company, I am in a bit of a rush and want to _**enjoy **_a certain princess. Finn, be a dear and hand her over to me?"

"NO!" Finn shouts. "I don't know what happened between you and Matt, but if you think you'll get Sonia, I won't let you!" He pulls his sword out and joins me.

"Heh, do you really think you two can beat me?" Fin laughs. "I doubt you two can.." I had enough. Rather than let this asshole continue talking, I slid my foot back and charged right at 'him' with Finn following behind. Fin was able to block my attacks and eventually push me back, but was unable to counter Finn's as he delivered a slash to Fin's face. Fin staggered, trying to recover. He notices our grins and shouts," You.. You bastards! You dare ruin my face!?"

"What face? Do you even have a face to begin with?" I say.

"Yeah, maybe his real face is a butt?" Finn blurts out, laughing at what he just said. I smile a bit, thinking that Finn's remark was funny, while FP was giggling.

"Grrr... You will pay.. You will pay tenfold..." Fin said as he raised his hands, like he was about to summon something.

Finn and I quickly shake off our laughs and returned focused. Just as Fin was going to cast some spell or summoning, we all heard Marceline and Jake calling. He looks back, then at us again saying," Well then... Maybe now isn't the best time for my revenge..." Then 'his' voice changed to something I wished it never did. _"Next time we meet, we will finally finish this...Matthew"_ Fin said, now in a woman's voice. I froze, remembering who's voice that was. I am then barraged with a tidal wave of memories and emotions slowly overwhelm me...

**(Finn POV)**

Just as the fake me was about to do some casting magic spell thing, we hear Marceline and Jake nearby, calling. I then see Matt freeze when fake me changed his voice and said something to him, which I couldn't tell what it was but it must have been bad since it got him all frozen like that. I look back at the impostor and see that he left. I then see Sonia with Matt, wanting to help but afraid of hurting him. He was now on the ground, all rolled up in a ball and grasping his head, like he was having a really bad headache. I rush to his side as well and see what's wrong and find out that he's having a serious fever!

"Holy Grod! He's burning up! We need to do something!" I dig into my backpack to find something to help as Marceline and Jake are now standing nearby.

"Hey Finn, looks like you found FP and-Whoah! What happened to Matt?" Jake blurted.

"I don't know man! We were fighting my fake self, and as he was about to cast some spell thing we heard you guys coming." I say as I am still searching my backpack. "Then before he left, he changed his voice and said something to Matt. Then Matt started burning up." I finish saying as I pull out a icepack. Marceline grabs my hand and shakes her head.

"Finn, let me handle this. I think I have a good idea of what's going.." she said to me. Knowing her, I bet she did. So I placed back my icepack and watched at Marceline went towards Matt. 'I hope whatever she's got in mind will help.' I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Woooowww... been a while since my update... :U Well, life and all... you know? Dang micro bio being so complicated... anyways, in spite of my lack of updating, I am seeing if i can post 2 more chapters within the week or next week. Also, the game was Megaman, since you can cheat by using those red and blue dots to skip bosses and all... but for those who participated, PM me and I'll see what we can work out for your participation (if you're still up for it). :D Thanks for still wanting to read my works. Also, curse mlp... getting all hooked to it... and... cant really do much replying to review feedback since i need to focus on the next few chapters along with studies. I am happy though people are leaving me some feedback, just one thing; (to those who keep asking me to update) please do not nag me to update. I know you all are suffering from lack of updates from your favorite writers, but as I said, life and all... Well, that is all. Peace!<strong>


	11. Chapter 9

9-06-12

**Ch 9**

As Marceline was over Matt's body; me, Jake, and Sonia were wondering on what she was going to do to help Matt. Her face looked calm and serious, showing us that she knew what she was doing. She moved closer to Matt's body, now gripping his jacket. She glared at his unconscious face, looking like she was figuring out what she was going to do. Unable to wait anymore, Jake was about to blurt out until...

*Slap*

"What the?" Jake said, shocked.

*Slap*

"Whoa Marcy, what are you doing?" Finn protested.

Marceline just stood and turned,"...Jeez guys, lighten up. Just trying to ease the tension here. Also, i think I'm able to determine what's happening to Matt."

"Really? What is it?" Finn and Jake asked.

"Yes, I too am wondering what happened to him." Sonia said.

"Well, I'll explain more when we get to my house. All I can say is that he is facing some past demons right now." She replied while carrying Matt.

The everyone agreed as they followed her back to her home.

* * *

><p><strong>[An hour or so later]<strong>

Once at her house, Marceline wasted no time in bringing Matt to her room. After placing him on her bed, she asked Finn, Jake, and Sonia to give her some privacy while taking care of Matt. Seeing that there wasn't much to do, Finn and Sonia stayed in the living room to watch the Heat Signature series, while Jake went ahead and chatted with Lady on the phone. While Marceline was out doing her thing, Finn recalled what they were told about Matt's condition.

_"So Marcy, what's wrong with Matt anyways?" Jake asked as they walked their way to her home._

_"Well, it seems like whatever happened in the fight, seems like fake Finn used a similar spell Ash used on me that one time. Remember?" Marceline said._

_"Oh yeah. That memory-sleeping spell, right?" Finn said._

_"Yup. So I'm going to try using the magic dust and the sleeping spell to get into Matt's memories to take out whatever memory is keeping him like this."_

_"Oh, so can we-" Jake said before was interrupted my Marceline. "No Jake. I rather do this one alone. For all we know, there are some memories he might have that he doesn't want us to know."_

_"Hmm, that makes sense," Finn said._

_Marceline added, "Also, I think you guys need to take a break."_

_After taking a few seconds to think, Jake spoke "Hey wait. it's night so why aren't you going to go look for the shapeshifter?"_

_"Well you weenie, I am the 'Vampire Queen'. I have minions looking for him as we speak. duh."_

_"Ehehehe. I knew that." Jake said._

_"Sure..." Finn said sarcasticly as Sonia giggled._

_"Ok, let's stop wasting time. We need to hurry up and get back to my house," Marceline insisted._

After recalling this, Finn thought to himself, "Hope Matt get's out of this okay..."

* * *

><p>(Marceline POV)<p>

While I was was taking care of Matt, I hear him mutter something in his sleep.  
>"...Carolynn..."<p>

"Carolynn? I wonder who she is," I thought to myself.

Once I got the dust, I said to myself, "Well, let's hope this works..." I then threw some dust over myself, causing me to fall asleep and begin my decent into Matt's past.

**[Matt's memories]**

_"Hmm, so this is Matt's past." Marceline said as she surveyed her surroundings. She was in an open grass field with only a handful of trees to be seen. As she looked around, she noticed a person laying down under a tree's shade. Upon getting a closer look she noticed it was Matt, only this time he was wearing a a different set of clothing._

_He wasn't wearing his usual white jacket but instead wearing a forest-green shirt and had two shoulder plates. He also seemed to have full raven black hair, no signs of any silver. Other than that, he wore his casual pants and gloves. Looking at him sleeping like this tempted her to tease him, but she knew she couldn't do much as she was only a visitor in Matt's memories. Just as she was about to leave to another iteration of Matt's memories, a knife flew right past her in straight toward's Matt._

_"Whoa, what the-" she said before Matt caught the knife and ran towards his assailant. The attacker was wearing a black robe, covering their entire face and body. From the quick movement and agile reflexes, Marceline could only assume that the attacker was a female. She was correct, as Matt slashed at his opponent who barely dodged, only to get their cowl ripped to shreds and reveal their identity. Marceline was surprised that the attacker looked vaguely familiar to herself and that the attacker had silver hair. She was even more surprised on how casual they became after their fight stopped._

_"*Chuckle* Well Carry. That's how many time's you failed at catching me off guard? Six? Seven?" Matt said as he handed back the knife._

_"Oh don't act all high and mighty. I'll get you one day... And it was seven times alright?" She replied, pouting. "And don't call me 'that' alright? My name's Carolynn." Once she got her knife back, Carolynn removed her robe, revealing that she was wearing similar clothing as Matt, but with more armor plating. She was wearing a blood-red shirt under the light armor that covered her chest. And unlike Matt, she was wearing some pretty short shorts. "She stood at around 5'7, with long and slender legs. Matt though stood in front of her a few inches taller, perhaps 6'2?" Marceline thought as she observed them. As she observed them, Matt grabbed Carolynn and tried to give her a noogie, but she was able to avoid him and tickle him in his sides. They were about to continue this tease-fest until they heard a voice calling out to them._

_"Hey you two! Stop messing around! We need to go!" A blonde said far off in the distance. Marceline took a quick look and saw this person was wearing a white dress, a golden tiara, and other usual princess-like clothes. As this new arrival was approaching the two, Marceline decided to hurry and find her way out to the next memory. She took her leave through a door exit by a nearby tree._

_After exiting the previous memory, Marceline finds herself transported to a courtyard with Matt and Carolynn sitting by a fountain. "This must be a new memory," she thought. She floated to a nearby bush, so she could get a better view of what the two lovebirds were doing. As she was watching them, she saw how Matt was acting all nervous. "Heh, just like Finn," she said as she giggled. Even though he was nervous, it seemed like Matt and Carolynn were having a good time. Marceline kept quiet as she observed them, seeing if there was any importance in this memory._

_"Matthew, that was a fun time I had today." Carolynn said._

_"Ye-yeah," He replied shyly._

_She noticed his shyness and asked, "What's up? You seem tense."_

_"I-It's nothing.."_

_"Oh really?" she grinned._

_"Y-Yes." he staggered._

_"You know you're a bad liar, right."_

_"...You can't make me tell you."_

_"Don't make me get it out of you~" she got closer._

_"Still not telling..." he said looking away._

_"Well then, I'll just do this then."_

_"Wha..?" Matt was shocked as he turned back to be given a deep and passionate kiss from her. After kissing for what felt like hours, the two finally separated, leaving a trail of saliva from each other's mouths. They stared into each other's eyes, happy that they were spending their time together._

_Marceline looked from afar, feeling a bit envious of the two. Seeing that there wasn't anything in this memory that needed removing, she went ahead and took her leave._  
><em>Once she made it to another memory, Marceline found herself in a castle hallway. As She looked around, she began to feel an eerie atmosphere. "I'm getting a very bad feeling of this memory. Perhaps this is the memory I'm looking for." She thought as she floated down the halllway. As she was floating, she heard sounds of swords clashing. Curious, she hovered to the door where the noise was loudest. Seeing the door was ajar, Marceline went ahead and opened the door. She was shocked at what she saw...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.: Well, here is one chapter. Now we get to know a bit about Matt. :D<strong>


	12. Chapter 10

9-06-12

**Ch. 10**

_Marceline was shocked in what she saw. What she saw was Matt fighting Carolynn. And it looked like Matt was trying to kill her! The entire room was full of slashes all over the walls and destroyed debris lying about. From what Marceline could guess, she was in a throne room as she noticed a long red carpet leading a pair of golden chairs. She also noticed the drapery, even though it was slashed up. _

_Both Matt and Carolynn were using similar swords, both were curved in various parts of the blade. The only difference between the two was the hilt design and color. From what she could see, Matt looked determined in his intent into killing Carolynn. Carolynn on the other hand looked sad and quiet while she blocked all of Matt's attacks._

_Marceline was unsure as to what is happening. Why were Matt and Carolynn fighting each other? What were they were fighting about? And why does Matt look so angry? Marceline was thinking this as she watched the two fight a deadly battle. The battle seemed to have reached its peak when Matt swung his sword as Carolynn did a backflip to dodge the attack. Once she landed, both stood facing each other, still in battle stance and still determined to keep fighting. _

_Matt suddenly charged at Carolynn, yelling,"Die impostor!"  
><em>

_Marceline noticed something strange at this point, when Carolynn was also charging Matt, rather than counter or block the attack she purposely missed, allowing herself to take Matt's attack. Matt stabbed her straight into her chest with great force, making the strike a near-fatal blow.  
><em>

_"Why don't you show me what you really look like, you shapeshifting bastard..." Matt said as he glared, not realizing the hint that was made earlier. Marceline then assumed how this would turn out for Matt for she looked away, only to listen on what happens next. Matt then pushes the blade further in, making Carolynn's injury even more life threatening. Rather than show fear or remorse, she only stares back into Matt's eyes, revealing the grave error he had committed. Realizing this, Matt became frozen in terror at the horrible act he as done.  
><em>

_"Oh god.. Oh god no!" Matt started panicing. "Why why why why? Why did this happen? H-How. How could you let me do this to you?" These and other thoughts were things Matt was both thinking aloud and to himself. He just couldn't figure out how this could have happened, he had just brought upon the death of his good friend and perhaps love, Carolynn. With very little time left, Carolynn placed her hand on Matt's cheek.  
><em>

_"M..Matthew... I.. I'm sorry..."  
><em>

_Now noticing that she was still alive, Matt tried to figure out how to save her from his mistake "No no no. Don't talk. I need to figure out how to fix this..."  
><em>

_"Matthew! Listen to me!" she tried shouting, only to leave her coughing up blood. "It is my fault... I let you do this cause *cough* *cough* 'He' would have killed you if i... didn't..."  
><em>

_Matt couldn't understand, 'he'? 'he' who?  
><em>

_"I'm s-sorry that things.. had to end this way... Just know... that I l..lo..."  
><em>

_Rather than continue on and see the rest of this tragedy, Marceline quickly left the memory to reach the memory core._

_"Wow, guess Matt has some issues with this shapeshifter..." Once there, she quickly found an orb with a sword and a heard, which she guessed was the memory that corresponded with the memory she was last in, and assuming this was the cause of Matt's current condition. "Finally, I'm one for looking up one's memories but I think that's enough snooping around for today. Hope taking this will cure him.." She said to herself as she stored the memory orb in a pouch she brought along and brought herself to wake up...  
><em>

* * *

><p>Now waking up, she looks to Matt, who now seems to be looking a bit better. She smiles a bit, content that her plan actually worked and saved someone's life. "*Sigh* wonder if I should make this a favor..." She thought to herself as she then started cleaning up, though there wasn't much to clean. The only thing Marceline had to worry about was the magic sleeping dust and the memory orb that she took. Unsure what to do with it, she went and placed the orb in a drawer for temporary safekeeping until she could figure out what to do with it. As she hid the memory orb, Matt started to mumble something.<p>

Marceline closed the drawer and went to Matt, to see if any new problems have risen. "Hey Matt," she said, now sitting beside him. "You feeling better?" She asked, thinking he is awake. She sees his eyes half open, but notice there is very little color in them. "Half-conscious? Guess that didn't do the trick then..." She thought. "I wonder.."

Before she could finish her thought, her lips her embraced by Matt's as he was giving her a very passionate kiss. For about a minute, Marceline was entranced with the kiss, only to then snap back to her senses and gently push Matt away.

"Whoa Matt. Hold on there." She said while trying to hide her blushing. "Y-You're still not feeling well, so stop what your doing and go back to sleep.." Marceline was saying, trying to stop Matt with his advances. But the half-awake Matt kept attempting more chances to kiss her, even if it meant just planting kisses all over her body. Not sure on how to quietly knock out Matt, she grabbed whatever was closest to her and slammed it over Matt's head. Seeing that she used her lamp, she took a quick look to see if it worked in knocking out Matt. With Matt now laying face down on her bed, she suddenly got an evil idea. She got out of bed and looked around for a while until she found what she was looking for, the mystery potion she 'got' from PB a while back. "Might as well try it out" She said as she looked at Matt.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.: And here is another chapter, as promised... Though late... :L<strong>

**At least I left you with a cliffhanger, i think. muhahahaha! :D**


	13. Chapter 11

[10/23/12]

**Ch. 11**

"Ugh..." Matt uttered as he slowly opened his eyes, adjusting to the light in the room he was in. The immense pain all over his body along with a serious migraine kept him from making any movement. None the less, he still tried to move wanting to know what happened. As he finally sat up from bed, now trying to gather his thoughts, a familiar voice was heard beside him.

"Finally awake?" asked the vampiric queen who was sitting beside him.

"Yeah...I'm.. doing alright.. What happened to me Marceline...and how long was I out?" Matt asked as he was still suffering from the migraine that came and went.

"You were out for about ten minutes last you were somewhat conscious. Also, rather than bore you to death with a long and dull story," Marceline said in a sarcastic tone, "I'll just give you the short version. 'You knocked out after confronting jerk Finn, I patched you up and helped you get better even though you almost tried to hit on me when you were half-awake earlier, and now you need to take some of this so you can fully recover and get out of my bed so I can sleep.'" She then gave him a small cup of dark red liquid for him to consume.

"Heh, sorry about all the trouble I caused" He said before taking a look at the drink he was given "...So is this to help me with this migraine I have...?" Matt questioned, unsure as to the contents of this supposed drink.

"Well duh, of course. That's what medicine is for right? To make pains and stuff go away..." She replied.

Not really wanting to question further due to intensity of the migraine, he went ahead and gulped most of the mysterious medicine, that is until he started to choke on it. "Bleh! What the heck kind of medicine is so bitter that it tastes this awful? This is by far the worst I've been given!" He said, regretting in his rashness to quickly consume it in hopes to avoid tasting it.

"...Is it that bad?" Marceline asked as she took a swing at the concoction and drank a cup herself, with the bottle nearby. "Tastes okay to me." After finishing her cup she turned to Matt. "So...Matthew.. you feeling better yet?" she asked, with a hint of lust.

Not noticing the hint he replied," Actually, yes. I think I am getting better. The migraine is gone and I think I feel more alive now. Thanks for the medicine Marceline."

"...Whatever, I'm going to bed." Marceline grumbled as she saw nothing she intended was happening, and proceded into bed. Yet, as soon as Marceline touched Matt's chest when she reached for her blanket, Matt's temperature skyrocketed.

"Ugh...Marce..what...was in that...drink.. you gave me..." He struggled in asking as a sudden wave of heat overflowed him, along with his heart rate increasing, like he was having an adrenaline rush. Marceline turned to see him in trouble and tried to help him.

"Whoa, you're burning up. I need to go get you some icepacks." She said after feeling his forehead. That did it for Matt. With Marceline being so close and checking his temperature, she failed to cover her overwhelming cleavage she was revealing to Matt. Taking a good look at her attire, she wore some baggy sweatpants along with a large sized tank top that revealed more than just her breasts.

Unable to bear the view any longer, he grabbed Marceline before she could leave the bed and pushed her back, now pinning her. "H-hey! Lemme go Matt! You jer-" she tried to protest at the sudden turn of events but instead was met with Matt's lips embracing hers in a deep and long passionate kiss. His tongue venturing into her mouth, not allowing her to do anything but accept his aggressive kissing and return the favor. Like a sudden spark was ignited, she too began feeling the affects of the concoction she and Matt drank, both of them now wrapping each other in one another's arms, now both of them equally engaged in their passionate kissing session.

Only minutes later did they separate to catch their breath, leaving a long trail of their mixed saliva from their mouths. After the quick break they resumed kissing, only to now start feeling each other's body as they resumed the passionate kissing...

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

Finn and FP are outside Marceline's home on the front lawn, watching some more home movies. As the movie progressed, FP nudges on Finn like she had something to say. Not really paying attention to the movie anymore, Finn asks," What's up Sonia? Not liking the movie?"

"Oh, it's not that. I like this moive." She says. "In fact, I like doing these things with you. You know? Hanging out... But.." She paused.

Finn was confused. _Was something up with Sonia? Did something happen between her and fake Finn when she was kidnapped?... Is she having second thoughts of their relationship!?...*Gasp* Is she breaking up with him!?_ Though Finn was having these thoughts, he did his best to stay attentive and continued listening to her.

She continued,"...But I have something that needs to be said." _Oh Glob! She is breaking up with me!_ "And that is..."

"PLEASE DON'T BREAK UP WITH ME!" Finn blurted out. Realizing what he just said, he went red and tried to hide his face under his hat. She was silent for a minute, then began to laugh. Confused even more, Finn looked at her and asked," Wait, so you weren't going to break up with me...?"

"No you silly! Why would you think that?" She said while trying to hold back laughing.  
>His face now even redder, he replied,"It's cause I read in this book Jake had and it said that when ladies start talking like that, it means they want to break up with you. And you are a really fun and awesome dame that I really like so much. But with all this fake Finn stuff happening, I thought you didn't like me anymore..."<p>

"Finn, you know I like you very much. And I really hate that faker for even trying to pretend to be you!" She said now getting upset and almost went into a frenzy. Remembering though what she was getting at she quickly calming down she continued," But I wanted to say this to you earlier... I'm sorry..."

"...Huh? Sorry? Sorry for what? You don't need to be sorry for anything.."

"I do! I'm sorry for, you know...being.. how I was when we had our first date... After having enough time to think about what happened, I should't have been so forward..." She finished, now hiding her face in embarassment.

"Oh...OH!" Finn said now realizing what she meant. "Sonia, you don't have to be sorry for that! Your my first lady-friend and I'm your first guy-friend right?"

"Yes.." She replied, blushing.

"So then we may make mistakes and stuff here and there but that doesn't mean we don't like-like each other anymore right?"

"Of course.." She became redder with embarrassment.

"So don't be sorry for anything. I still have feelings for you and you with me. We can do that kind of stuff when we are both ready. Besides, I should also be sorry for being a bit forward too."

"Thanks Finn." She said as she gave a quick peck on his cheek.

Finn looked at her and said,"You know...Maybe we can continue where we left off..." He leaned to her and kissed her lips softly. Overjoyed at what he just said, she kissed him back and they both began to move closer that were about to embrace each other. As they were close together kissing, Finn slowly slid one hand down FP's back, while moving the other upward. But as Finn's hands were getting closer to their goals, Jake bursts out of the house shouting, "Whoa whoa whoa! What in glob's name are you two doing!?" He then rushed to their side and pushed them apart, glaring at Finn like he made some rash mistake.

"Oh hey Jake, uh we were just uh.. watching the move! That's right! The movie..." Finn staggered.

"Oh really? Then how come I just saw you two going all touchy-touchy? You're going through the Tiers too quickly bro!" Jake shouted.

"Wai-what? What Tiers!? You never mentioned to me any Tiers!" Finn protested.

"Yeah I did."

"No you didn't"

"YEAH. I. DID.!"

"NO. YOU. DID. NOT.!"

"I DID AND YOU KNOW IT!"

"Why you..." Finn said as he pounced Jake and they began wrestling and arguing on who's right.

Just as they fought, Flame Princess saw a rainicorn fly into the cave in right beside her.

"(Oh my, Finn and Jake are fighting?)" Lady said surprised at the situation.

"Seems that way." Flame princess said, smiling.

"(You must be flame princess. It's a pleasure to meet you)"

"Yes, and you must be Lady rainicorn. Likewise."

"(I see you were watching some movies. Mind if I watch some with you?)" Lady asked.

"Sure. Why not? Just give me a second though..." Flame princess said as she walked towards Finn and Jake and separated them, finally ending their childish argument.  
>Though both of them were being held by Flame Princess, Jake was the only one feeling the burning since he didn't have any flame shield of any kind.<p>

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! Ok Flame Princess let go please!" Jake pleaded. She let go of him, allowing him to pat himself off the small fire that formed from where Flame Princess was holding him.

"Thanks FP. Oh hi Lady! Want to watch movies with us?" Finn asked.  
>Realizing Lady was here, Jake shouted, "Lady! You're here! I've missed you so much! How have you been doing?"<p>

"(Oh, nothing much. Been helping the PB with some things...)", She started to trail off.

"(Anyways, I see that you all are watching some movies.)"

"Well, Finn and FP were the ones watching. I was sort of waiting for you after I called. We may as well join them since the house is getting a bit noisy..."

Overhearing what Jake said, Finn asked,"What do you mean 'noisy'? Are Marceline and Matt getting attacked by ghosts?"

"...Uh... Not exactly... Let me put it this way Finn, Marceline is sort of helping Matt recover faster by um...wrestling. Yeah, let's go with that. 'Wrestling'."

"Wha? How is that going to help Matt recover faster?" Finn asked, not getting what Jake meant.

Even though he didn't get it, Lady and FP quickly understood and tried to hide their flushed faces from Finn.

"Finn bro, just forget it." Jake pointed out. "Besides, we need to entertain our own ladies with movies okay?"

"Hmm, okay Jake. But I still want to know about what Marceline with Matt that involves 'noises'."

"Yeah yeah, another time." Jake scoffed. "Anyways, I found this new movie called 'Morning of the Undead'. You guy's want to watch it?"

"Yup!" They all said. As Jake was putting in the video though, Finn looked to Lady and FP and asked," Do you guys know what Marcy and Matt are doing?"

"Um, no. I haven't the slightest idea. ehehehe..." FP nervously said.

"(W-What she said)" Lady agreed, though Finn couldn't understand.

"Shuush guys, the movie is starting!" Jake said, now butting in on the conversation...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I do apologize to you all that this was not posted as planned. I was dumbfounded and stuck on writing the lemon scene with Marceline and Matt for this chapter (which would have included a lot more lemony action if not for the writer's blockage and laziness, combined with other stuff that kept me from writing.) I definitely need a beta reader and/or an editor that can help me rewrite this whole story before I can continue, or else I may end up holding back in updating even longer. I have though some new ideas for a story, which I would like you readers to help me decide on. I am kind of stuck on if I should make another Adventure Time story or make a new one. Since I have taken notice of the many MLP stories, I might end up writing one someday too, so that will also be an option.

So here is the big question I am thinking of (which will be made into a poll on my profile for you all to vote.) "Should I make a new story on "Adventure Time"; "MLP:FiM"; "Some other series that you the readers like me to write"; or "Just focus on the current story you got going already"? As I said, will try to update biweekly (once every 2 weeks), though now the lemons for this story will plummet. I feel that this chapter was held back too long and was half-assed so i accept flames. I think I'll need some heat for the upcoming winter... _

On another side-note, got lazy and just put parentheses on where Lady talks since she speaks Korean. Rather not annoy you all and having to figure out what she is saying and just have her say it =_=; Also, FP knows some Korean, so yay? :P


	14. Chapter 12

Ch. 12 [11/08/12]

As morning dawned across the lands of Ooo, a certain vampire had just woken up, as according to her daily routine. The odd thing though, was that she felt more energetic than she usually would have on mornings like today. Just as she opened her eyes, memories of last night flowed into her head like she was standing under a waterfall. The realization of what she did made her quickly turn to her right to find Matt beside her. Though she was flushed, he smiled, satisfied with the time she had with him even though it was short. She stared at him and began to slide her hands through his hair, finding some odd fascination with it.

"Heh, is my hair really that interesting that you need to play with it?" Matt said.

"Finally awake I see."

"Yup." Matt replied. He looked around to get a better idea of what happened between him and Marceline. After getting a good look he asked,"...We had sex didn't we?"

"What was your first clue Sherlock?" Marceline asked.

"Well, that fact that we are both naked under your bed sheets and this room practically reeks of sex. Not to mention you seem very happy for some reason."

She giggled a bit before replying,"Don't kid yourself Matt. I just needed some relief. You were good, but that's it."

"Who ever asked that? I just said you seemed happy. Never asked if I was good or bad."

"Oh, trying to mess with me now huh? That's my biz, so you better take that back!"

"Make me, Marcy" Matt mocked.

Just as Matt said that, Marceline pounced him and began to tickle the living daylights out of him. Still somewhat sensitive from last night, he was failing to hold her back as she tickled him all over his body. He then tried to tickle her, which gets a few laughs out of her, but he was still losing the battle. Once they finished teasing each other, Marceline stopped asked, "Man I'm hungry, want to get some breakfast?"

"Of course." he said as they were both getting out of bed. As he was making his way down the ladder, Matt asked,"So... How good was I?"

"You dork! I'm not telling you!" She laughed, following him down and towards the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen, they both went head and made breakfast, still teasing each other in the process.

[Outside the house: Finn POV]

I had woken up to the bright light that shone through the cave's entrance, telling me that it was morning. Feeling the warmth of the sun reminded me how much I felt for FP, or should I say Sonia. As I stretched from the previous position I was in, I began to feel some foreign heat source near my legs. I looked down to see Sonia sleeping on my legs. Though I should be having mixed feelings about this, I was more focused on the scorching pain that seeped to my legs.

_"Owowowowowowow"_ I kept screaming in my head as I quietly moved her off my legs. After laying her softly on the ground, I took a quick look at myself before checking everything else. Other than the fact that my pants was almost burnt off and my legs are red as tomatoes, the rest of me seemed alright. The ring though seemed to have lost all it's magic juice since it stopped protecting me from Sonia's fire powers. "I should go ask Matt about this." I thought. I looked around to find the TV we were watching on was still on, though apparently showing all static. I continued to look to not find and Jake or Lady around.

Remembering that I had burnt pants, I went ahead and took out a spare from the backpack Lady brought along for me and Jake. After changing, I took a quick glance to see if Sonia was awake, which she wasn't. Glob, I love seeing that sleeping face. Just as I was about to wake her, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turn to see Jake with mitts on, glancing at me and Sonia.

"She still asleep?" Jake quietly asked.

"Of course Jake." I replied.

"Well, just letting you know, breakfast is ready and stuff so we better wake her up."

"I'll wake up, I just needs me some mitts like yours."

"Okay okay, here. Just hurry or you two will miss eating my bacon pancakes" Jake said while handing me his mitts. "Oh! Before I forget, it's okay for her to come into the house, Marceline placed some spell or something this morning that lets fire elementals walk around without burning it or something..." He finished as he turned off the tv and went back into the house, leaving the door open for us.

"Thanks bro." was my only reply as I placed on the mitts and proceeded in waking up Sonia.

She mumbled a bit before opening her eyes and looking at me. "Hey Finn, is it morning already...?" She asked, yawning.

"Yup, want to go get some breakfast? Jake's making some righteous food right now."  
>She noded and stretched a bit before following me into the house. <em>"I wonder what kind of food she eats..."<em> I thought as we entered.

A/N: wow, so much these past few weeks and so much to come, I'm surprised I am posting now. I do apologize that this chapter is short, since it's mostly just dialouge. I am trying my best to continue this story, but with so much happening I might end this story soon... so, yay (i guess) obama is president again; yay for another halo game out; yay for season 5 adventure time will air on monday; sigh that my favorite show from a popular webseries has ended and that a new show from the same group is going to show only sometime next year. Along with holidays and school and junk, I wonder if this story will ever continue... reviews and flames are allowed, I needs some heat... I'm frezzing here ;_; I guess I'll try writing a oneshot of anything, so PM me so I can get my writing spirit back up! xD


	15. Chapter 13

Ch. 13

12/11/12

[Well from the looks of things, I've reread my story and the whole POV thing may have been quite the nerve-racking thing that had me stuck in thought as to how to continue the story. That and also, when I was supposed to post in my bi-weekly thing, I had some drama here and there. Now that holidays are coming, I am hoping to continue this crazy story and get back onto my old writing style. Well, enjoy! :D Also, since this is december(the time to get ready for Christmas and new years), I am determined to get as many chapters up as possible throughout this month! and I swears it! u ]

* * *

><p>The delicious smell of breakfast soothed the hungry teens as they entered the house. As they entered, both of them noticed a few interesting things. One, Matt wasn't around and two, Marceline was only wearing an oversized shirt that went down to her knees and had this 'giddy' look on her as she cooked. Unsure of what to make of it, Finn just shrugged it off and went to get something for FP to eat. FP took a seat beside Jake and Lady on the couch and patiently waited for Finn to return.<p>

"Hey Marcy" Finn said as he entered the kitchen. "You got anything for Flame Princess to munch on?"

Marceline giggled before she replied,"Gee Finn. For a loving boyfriend, you sure don't know much about your girlfriend and her lifestyle, much less her diet."

"Well, uh. I haven't had much time to spend time with her and ask her stuff like that..." Finn said, embarrassed at the truth of the matter. With everything that's been going on, how could Finn get the chance to ask Sonia such personal questions. It was already a huge obstacle in trying to not rush their relationship on their first date. He sighed, wondering how things got so crazy so fast before Marceline spoke.

"True. But you really should after all this fake-fin biz is settled and junk." She then flipped the pancake she was cooking one last time before setting it on a plate and handing it to Finn. "Here are some pancakes that Jake asked for. Mind bringing them to him?"

"Okay..." Finn said. He then remembered and asked," But what about.." He was cut off by Matt as he appeared by the kitchen counter. "Why not give her some burnt toast? Burnt food and charcoal seems to be quite the diet for fire elementals."

"Really?" Finn asked, saying it like it was news to him, which it was.

"Why not? And shouldn't you have asked her in the first place?" Marceline smirked.

"Uh,...slipped my mind..." Finn said, blushing at his mistake.  
>Marceline giggled as she saw Finn turn crimson with embarrassment.<p>

"*Sigh*No worries bro. Ask her when you get the chance then." Matt said. "Oh, and before I forget. After breakfast we are going to start planning our offensive on that fake-Fin. Seems one of Marceline's minions found where fake-Fin is and we should be prepared when we strike."

Finn was quite surprised. They found that fake so soon? That seemed a bit too quick... "Is this true Marcy?" he asked, to be sure.

"Yup" she replied. "Strange enough, a buddy's buddy of mine that owes me a few favors saw 'Fin' hanging around the ice kingdom a bit too much."

"Wait, wasn't the Ice King's home destroyed or something. I think I heard something like that happen from Jake when he was with fake-Fin."

"True." Matt continued. "Even I witnessed the aftermath of what happened to the Ice King's home when I was searching for that doppelgänger. But it seems that 'Fin' couldn't find a suitable place to stash all the princesses he captured."

"Well...That's the good news..." Marceline said as she took a bite from a bowl of strawberries.

"Wait...There's bad news?" Finn asked, now confused at the situation.

"I think it's best we talk more about this after breakfast." Matt answered, helping Finn bring the cooked food to the others.

Once in the living room with the others, Finn carefully placed the pancakes on the small table in the center of the room. "Finally! Breakfast is done! What too you guys?" Jake asked in his goofy and casual manner.

"Sorry Jake. We kind of started talking about stuff and almost forgot..."

"No probs bro. It's the morning and all. Need our breakfast to get us going you know?"

"Hehe, yup." Finn replied. "Oh yeah, here's some toast FP. Hope you like them." Finn then handed her the plate of crispy-burnt toast. She stared at him for a moment, and then the plate, then back at Finn. Not sure if she would like it, Finn stuttered as he said,"W-well if you don't like it, I can go get something you do! Just say it and I'll go get it!"FP smiled, and replied,"That's okay Finn. You don't have to go over the top for me like that. I'm just curious about this food. I think my father told me about this but I never really seen it in person before." She paused. She then looked back at the food and was about to say something but then held herself back. Maybe she wanted to ask what food this? Finn thought. Rather than let her be stuck pondering about the food he went ahead and asked for her,"You wanted to know if this was 'toast', right?"

She blushed and turned away, covering her face with her hands as she muttered,"...Yes..."

Finn smiled as he took a slice of toast and handed to FP. "Care to try it?"

She looked at him and looked away for a few seconds before accepting the burnt bread slice and taking a bite from it. As she did, her eyes went wide from the surprising simple yet delicious taste. "This is so good! It's both crunchy yet with a sweet aftertaste! Why haven't I tried this sooner!" She went ahead and munched down on the bread slice happily as Finn watched in awe. After finishing the slice she went ahead and thanked Finn for the food before she went ahead and took another to eat. Finn blushed from the thanks before turning to the others looking at the two, grinning with wide smiles. "What?"

"Nothing~" Marceline said. Jake and Matt just looked away in opposite directions whistling as Lady and Marcy giggled. Finn just glared daggers at the group as they were all enjoying the sight of these two love birds.

Matt coughed before he ended the teasing,"Well Finn. You better hurry up and eat some breakfast cause today is going to be quite a busy one."

He then motioned for Jake, Lady, and Marceline to head to the kitchen as Finn and FP finished their breakfast.

Once breakfast was done (for everyone except Jake who still seemed hungry), everyone was at the kitchen with Jake and Lady cleaning the plates while Marcy and Matt were preparing the table for their planning.

"Okay, now that everyone is here and are full; we can begin." Matt started. "As we all know, there is a double who is posing as Finn here and has caused a heap load of chaos in the past few days. He even went ahead and had gone to kidnapping princesses, especially Flame Princess here; not sure as to why though. None the less, with Marceline's help and a bit of Jake's, we now know where fake-fin is hiding... which is the good news.."

"Yeah, so what's the bad news?" Finn asked, still wondering why there would be bad news. By now, Jake and Lady finished and sat beside Finn and FP. Jake had a burrito in his hand and took a few bites while listening.

"The bad news is the Bonnie knows too and she's already getting her 'army' ready to storm the Ice Kingdom." Marceline replied with her arms crossed. "She still thinks that faker is you and it seems she's tots mad so we need to make sure we get 'him' before Bonnie does, or 'he' somehow ruins your hero rep even more..."

"So, why are we making a plan right now? We should just charge the Ice Kingdom right now and beat the stuff outta him!" Jake shouted, with his hand clenched, killing what's left of his burrito in his fist. Finn was about to agree but Matt quickly interrupted.

"The reason we are taking the time to plan is because if we go charging in now like fools we might actually end up falling into a trap."Matt retorted. "This isn't the Ice King we are fighting you know. We are fighting against someone who in this case could be as evil and cunning as the Lich. And even though rushing in and beating the crap out of the villain usually works, there is a high chance it won't work this time and lots of people will get hurt."

"Oh..." both Finn and Jake said, now realizing how dangerous this sounds. Sure most of their adventures were dangerous, but if they ended up failing and FP and Lady got hurt because of their rash actions, neither of them could forgive themselves. And the possiblility of one of the princesses being a hostage for the very purpose of baiting them into a trap almost slipped their minds.

"I can see that you now understand bit if we don't go through this carefully. So here is everyone's role in taking down 'Fin'..."

* * *

><p>Well finally done! Dang took more than a month for just one chapter to be posted! well I blame drama, dang you drama! and Laziness! I blame that too! :S well, I better get to work on chapter 14... laters :P<p> 


	16. Chapter 14

"Mooooaaaannn.." Jake moaned in grievance.

"Jake..." Marceline growled annoyingly.

"Siiiiggggh..." Jake sighed in response.

"Jake..." Matt now chiming in, also annoyed.

"Moan and sigh..." Jake continued.

"Darn glob it Jake stop it already! You're starting to get on my hams!" Finn blurted out.

"But Finn, that plan is boring... it's not even all ninja like!" Jake protested.

"Yeah, but you don't have to go all moan and sigh 'literally' to get us to change our minds," Marceline said.

"But but but... You and FP's idea to just be all sneaky sneaky was ok at first, but now I just think it's blob"

"Well.." Sonia finally spoke. "It's a lot better than just rushing in blindly and getting us all caught. Who knows what that dinglebutt has waiting for us."

"That's right. Knowing you two dorks, we'd all get caught in a snap if we went ahead with your idea." Marceline said.

"Moan.. seriously? Matt, can't you like agree with us and not them?" Jake pleaded.

"Sorry dude, their idea seems safer for us right now." Matt replied. "Besides, it's better to get the jump on 'Fin' so we won't be at a disadvantage."

"...Yeah Jake, I say we go with Marcy and Sonia's idea" Finn said.

"Aww man, not you too! C'mon Finn, what gives!?"

"Well, maybe rushing in isn't the smartest idea.."

"I thought all of our ideas weren't always smart, yet got us through ok?" Jake asked.

"Yeah. But seeing that we are facing someone that's as tough as the Lich, maybe worse... I think it's better to play it safe."

"Lady, you in with my idea, right?" Jake looked toward Lady with pleading eyes. All she could do was cough and stay silent while sipping her tea.

Jake just sat there, mumbling in defeat.

"There is one problem though," Matt interrupted. "Who and how are we going to deal with PB? She is charging the ice kingdom with an army right?"

"Pfft, yeah. But have your seen her 'army'?" asked Marceline.

"They aren't really fighting material are they..." Matt said.

"Yup" Finn, Jake, and Marceline monotoned. They were so in sync that it made Sonia giggle a bit.

"Anyways," Marceline continued. "If it comes down to it, the only thing to worry about is Bonnie herself. the rest are all...meh.."

"Unless she is gathering troops from my kingdom," Sonia pointed out.

"...Well fudge-pickles"

"Ugh. My brain feels like my butt," Finn said suddenly as he was rubbing his head. "Too much thinking. I say we take a break and get some snackage or something."

"I agree" Marceline says. "We've been debating on how to kick 'Fin's' butt for so long, I feel like my backside just became more undead than me." FP, Jake, and Finn agreed with her in their own way, each one having a sore or two just sitting down for so long. As for Matt he sighed. "...Alright then. For now the plan is either Jake's plan for everyone to rush the castle and take 'Fin' by surprise. Or by a unanimous vote, we sneak in as best as possible and then get 'him' while his guard is down. I cannot fully agree with either one since there are flaws to them both. Right now lets go take a break. It feels like it's been hours that we even got to this stalemate. Let me know when you guys are ready to get back to it, alright?"

"Yup" FP smiled and walked outside.

"Got'cha bro" Jake stretched and talked with Lady.

"Cool. Seriously needed to move a bit" Marceline said as she floated to her room.

"Shmozo, thanks." Finn replied as he followed FP.

Matt sighed again as he thought to himself,'I hope we are ready. There is no telling what dangers there are for us...' Once everyone had left the 'meeting room', he laid on the couch to take a quick nap.

* * *

><p>[outside of Marceline's house]<p>

"Hey Finn," Sonia said as she looks out towards the entrance of the cave hideout.

"Hey Sonia." Finn replied as he sat down next to her. Both of them sat on the dry grass, looking outside and seeing the now moonlit night.

It was suddenly quiet, both of them not saying a single word. They were so worked up that they just had nothing to say.

Wanting to break the silence though Finn spoke,"That was so a lot of thinking huh Sonia?"

"Yeah. But I am sort of used to that kind of thing, you know?"

"Yup... You know, Jake and I are more all 'punch first, do brainstuff after', right?"

"Of course, it's kinda one of those things that I like that about you." Sonia giggled.

"Really... math..." Finn blushed.

Finn then said, "You know, I feel like I should say something like 'don't come with us or junk', but I don't think that is right to say you know?"

"Then what are you saying Finn?" Sonia a bit confused.

"Well, since we may go with you and Marcy's plan, all I can say is, 'be careful'."

"Why with all the serious junk Finn?"

"Cause," Finn paused. "Cause you got princess-napped by that jerk of a copybutt. I am already beating myself up for not stopping it in the first place."

"Oh Finn... It wasn't your fault. And at least I didn't really get kidnapped. I just was in a bind and you coincidently saved me just a little later."

"I know, just that if 'Fin' really is as bas as the Lich, then we really need to be careful, all of us."

"I keep hearing about this Lich, how evil was he anyways"? Sonia asked.

"Well... I dunno how to explain it.." Finn pondered. ".. Think about some really evil dude and your dad put into one, but more world destroying and hates everything living and junk. That's what the Lich seems like to me. Makes sense?"

"Sort of... I guess."

"heh, don't think too much into it. I'm apparently not good in comparing stuff, says Jake."

"It's alright. Why don't we go back inside now. It's getting cold." FP said as she stood up and headed back.

"Of course my love, after you," Finn said as he followed FP back.

As they were heading back to the house, Matt exited and shouted,"What a coincidence. I was about to call for you two lovebirds."

"Hey Matt, did you need to speak to us?" FP asked.

"Yeah, seeing as how Jake couldn't convince us to go with his plan, he said he has some new idea that will work with FP and Marcy's while dealing with PB and all that"

"Really?" Matt nodded. "Well, let's go hurry up then. Don't want to get all poo-brained in the wrong way if we keep thinking and all that."

Once everyone was back in place, Jake finally spoke out," O.K. guys! I know you are all in anticipation and all for my all so genius plan. So let's get started with what I am calling it. It's called, "Operation Butt-kicking of the copy dodo!"

"..."

* * *

><p>Personal Note to Readers: Well... here we are... Dunno if I have the feels to stay around and continue this anymore... if at all. I just felt like it now cause I can't sleep. Though, no point in continuing right..? This story just feels more like fillers to me... May post another chapter, if ever... May just give this story to another to rewrite and finish... I just don't have the heart to continue... ;u;<p> 


End file.
